I need more of you
by Cailean Charmeleon
Summary: Ce soir-là, Harry et Drago avaient la même ambition : ramener un plan cul. Pourtant, ça ne se passera pas exactement comme prévu...


Bonjour mes amours,

On se retrouve aujourd'hui avec un OS surprise, qui est en fait un OS cadeau pour _the master of Drarry_ , j'ai nommé **Rose Malefoy**. Je lui adresserai donc mes notes d'auteur.

Je t'ai découverte le 26 novembre 2016. C'était grâce à une suggestion de lecture de **NathanaelleS** , et l'OS s'appelait _Catch a falling star_. Ce jour où tu m'as chamboulé comme jamais auparavant. Et pourtant, c'était sans commune mesure avec ce qui a suivi. Je garde également en mémoire _I'll be home for Christmas_ , cette fiction qui, pour la première fois de ma vie, m'a fait ressentir toute la magie de Noël... moi qui n'y crois pas. Puis est arrivé _Nothing else matters_ , l'indétrônable _Nothing else matters._

Je ne peux pas résumer en quelques mots tout ce que cette fiction m'a apporté. Mais elle a ouvert une brèche en moi : j'ai redécouvert l'espoir, l'espoir que mon type de relation idéale soit possible. J'ai pleuré, ri, appréhendé avec une intensité jamais atteinte auparavant. _Nothing else matters_ est ma plus belle histoire d'amour, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître.

Et puis il y a eu _Les Gardiens_ , découverte sur le tard. Tu craignais que je la lise, j'hésitais à le faire. Et finalement... Je me demande si elle ne serait pas ma deuxième fic longue préférée. Oui, tu m'as bien lu : en deuxième position, juste après _Nothing else matters_. Grâce à ce qu'elle m'a apporté. Grâce aux échos que ça a fait en moi. Depuis lors, j'explore ma magie noire. C'est complexe, mais c'est merveilleux.

C'est finalement un peu (beaucoup) grâce à toi, à ces deux fictions en particulier, que je peux aujourd'hui t'offrir _I need more of you_. On ne se trouve pas du tout dans le même registre, ça n'a vraiment rien à voir. Mais pour être capable de parler d'amour de cette façon, pour toucher aussi finement cette façon qu'ont Drago et Harry de s'ouvrir l'un à l'autre, il aura fallu que je passe par tes histoires. Je suis encore loin de t'égaler, j'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre, mais j'espère que cette fiction t'apportera la douceur et la tendresse recherchée.

Pour toi, ma chère Rose. Je te souhaite un très **joyeux anniversaire**.

Merci à **Lyra Muushya** , **Mery-Alice Gilbert** et **Line.M** pour la relecture.

 **TW : vulgarité et sexualité explicite.**

* * *

" _I've been walking in the moonlight looking for you_

 _I got nobody but my shadow to get me through_

 _So put your lips on my scars and teach me to love_

 _Give my slow heart the rhythm of a blood drum_

 _._

 _I don't want you to go_

 _I need more of you in my life_

 _Nobody should be alone_

 _Please let me take you home tonight."_

 _Don't you know_ , Jaymes Young.

.

 _ **« Je me suis promené au clair de lune, te cherchant**_

 _ **Je n'ai personne sinon mon ombre pour m'en sortir**_

 _ **Alors pose tes lèvres sur mes cicatrices et apprends-moi à aimer**_

 _ **Donne à mon cœur ralenti le rythme d'un battement énergique**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles**_

 _ **J'ai besoin de plus de toi dans ma vie**_

 _ **Personne ne devrait être seul**_

 _ **Je t'en prie, laisse-moi te ramener à la maison ce soir. »**_

 _ **Ne sais-tu pas**_ **, Jaymes Young.**

* * *

 **I need more of you…**

Harry tentait de trouver un passage parmi les danseurs du « _Fagg'hot »_. Il avait tant bien que mal tenté de s'amuser en dansant sur le rythme endiablé des chansons diffusées. Quelques hommes avaient recherché son attention, entreprenant quelques contacts physiques, si ce n'était pas des palpations franches de son anatomie.

Il devait se rendre à l'évidence : cet endroit et l'ambiance qui y régnait ne lui plaisaient pas. Lui qui s'était mis en tête qu'un coup d'un soir l'aiderait à oublier sa relation avec Dean remettait en question cette idée. Sur le principe, il n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient. Dans les faits, c'était beaucoup moins séduisant. Il restait un éternel sentimental, il avait besoin de communiquer avec des mots avant de communiquer avec le corps.

Harry soupira encore en arrivant au comptoir du bar, s'y accoudant. Il intercepta un serveur, lui demandant un _Pimanas_ , le cocktail de la boîte. Il déboursa les six Mornilles demandées, se faisant vaguement la réflexion que ce n'était pas vraiment de cette façon qu'il avait espéré se vider les bourses.

Il soupira derechef en réalisant sa mauvaise humeur. Il n'était jamais aussi vulgaire que lorsqu'il était frustré. Et ce n'était pas une question de sexe.

Il venait de rentrer en Angleterre après avoir passé six ans en Éthiopie, pour vivre la plus désastreuse histoire d'amour de tous les temps. Il avait renoncé à son rêve de devenir Auror pour intégrer l'équipe nationale de Quidditch de son pays d'accueil. Tout ça pendant que Dean retrouvait ses racines, tout en s'initiant à l'art de la fabrication des baguettes comme apprenti artisan.

Ils avaient vécu simplement, sans prises de tête, ayant besoin de calme après la guerre. Harry aimait la compagnie de Dean, leurs discussions, allongés à la belle étoile, écoutant parfois religieusement les bruits des animaux environnants. Avec lui, il avait également exploré sa sexualité, l'appréhension de la première fois puis l'excitation des fois suivantes, apprenant les bases avant de s'exalter des manifestations de leurs corps. Puis un beau jour, toute cette quiétude s'était dissipée.

Seamus Finnigan avait fait son apparition dans la ville où ils vivaient. Les anciens meilleurs amis étaient tombés dans les bras l'un de l'autre dès que l'Irlandais avait admis avoir mal réagi à l'annonce de son homosexualité. Il avait ajouté à cela qu'il voulait rattraper le temps perdu, parce que Dean lui manquait. À partir de là, Harry avait eu la sensation de perdre son petit-ami, qui passait le plus clair de son temps avec Seamus. Une violente dispute avait éclaté le jour où Harry le lui avait reproché. Il avait claqué la porte lorsque Dean lui avait répliqué que ça avait toujours été Seamus, et que ce serait toujours lui, _« à prendre ou à laisser »_.

C'était il y a deux semaines. Harry était rentré au Royaume-Uni sans un regard derrière lui. D'abord en colère, il s'était ensuite résigné. Et alors qu'il effectuait des démarches pour trouver un logement et s'inscrire comme demandeur d'emploi, il avait réalisé que la vie qu'il avait menée jusqu'à présent n'avait pas été le bonheur qu'il s'était imaginé. Il y avait cru, il avait _voulu_ y croire, mais tout ça n'avait été que façade. S'il avait aimé Dean, il n'en était pas moins une échappatoire, avec la conscience latente que leurs destinées ne se trouvait pas dans la continuité de leur existence actuelle. Ça n'avait pas été paisible, ça avait surtout été plat. Aucune passion dans leur relation.

Harry soupira pour la troisième fois consécutive. Ses divagations lui avaient presque fait oublier le lieu et ce qu'il était venu y trouver, au point d'avoir siroté son cocktail sans y prêter attention. Il s'aperçut alors qu'il avait un compagnon de comptoir, qui passait justement commande. Élancé, blond presque blanc et la peau laiteuse. De dos, il avait tout de son ancien ennemi de Poudlard, Drago Malefoy.

Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis la fin de la guerre et le fait de ne pas avoir vu de peau aussi blanche depuis des lustres amusait Harry au point d'avoir envie de découvrir à quel point l'homme ici présent pouvait ressembler à Malefoy. Il riait d'avance à l'idée de lui annoncer qu'un type homosexuel avait tant de similitudes physiques avec lui. Bien que conscient qu'il ne tenterait jamais de le retrouver pour de telles futilités, la scène qu'il imaginait avait suffi à lui rendre le sourire. Finalement, il aborderait peut-être bien quelqu'un. Ça pourrait être drôle de comparer.

Toujours accoudé au comptoir, il se pencha de manière à pouvoir observer son voisin. Et là, il se figea sous l'effet de la surprise. Il s'agissait bel et bien de Malefoy… Drago Malefoy dans un bar gay ! Le cerveau d'Harry était soudainement en ébullition. Sous le choc. Mais en voyant son ancien ennemi de Poudlard se mouvoir en réceptionnant son verre, accordant alors un regard à celui qui le dévisageait ouvertement, Harry se ressaisit.

« Malefoy ?! » s'exclama-t-il en haussant la voix pour se faire entendre par-dessus les percussions de la musique électro-metal industriel.

Ce dernier l'observa de la tête aux pieds, avant de lever un sourcil, arrivant probablement au même constat que lui : Harry Potter, dans un bar gay. Cependant, celui-ci ne parut pas aussi surpris qu'Harry lui-même.

« Comme tu peux le voir », lut Harry sur ses lèvres.

 _Ses lèvres_. Harry faisait une fixation dessus. Elles étaient fines et semblaient s'étirer à l'infini, à l'image du corps auquel elles appartenaient. Par Merlin ! Pourquoi fallait-il que sur une boîte de nuit remplie d'hommes en tous genres, Harry s'arrête sur _lui_?

Certes, il fallait l'admettre. Malefoy était tout à fait son genre. Il aimait les grands à forte carrure, sans être nécessairement musclés. Il avait également une attirance particulière pour les lèvres et pour les iris, sans pour autant avoir de préférences à ce niveau, si ce n'est de les voir s'animer au gré des émotions.

Ce qui était d'autant plus troublant puisque Malefoy ne laissait pas paraître grand-chose de ses émotions. Si du temps de Poudlard, Harry pouvait clairement discerner peur, malice ou dégoût chez son homologue, aujourd'hui la situation était bien différente. Il semblait avoir mûri et pris de l'assurance. Quoique… c'était encore autre chose. Comme s'il avait suivi un entraînement spécifique dans le but de dissimuler ses véritables ressentis.

« Alors Potter, tu trouves à ton goût ? » ironisa Malefoy en haussant la voix pour se faire entendre.

Embarrassé, Harry dévia son regard. Il se moquait ouvertement de lui… De là à savoir s'il faisait mention de sa présence pitoyablement solitaire au comptoir ou à l'observation dont il venait de faire l'objet, Harry ne pouvait en être certain.

Il se racla malgré tout la gorge, bien décidé à en savoir plus. Il ne savait plus pour quelle raison il avait initialement pris cette décision, mais il n'avait de toute façon pas bien mieux à faire ce soir-là.

« Pas vraiment. Et toi ? » répondit-il sur le même ton.

Malefoy regarda par-dessus son épaule, se contorsionnant légèrement pour jeter un œil à la piste où les danses rapprochées étaient légion. Il haussa les épaules.

« Non plus », admit-il, avant d'avaler une gorgée de son verre.

L'observant, Harry se fit la réflexion qu'il aimerait le voir ainsi faire durant des heures, dans un contexte où il pourrait mieux entendre le son de sa voix. Et qui savait, peut-être en apprendre davantage sur cette attitude désinvolte qu'il avait acquise ?

« En fait », reprit Harry sans réfléchir plus en avant, « je me disais qu'on pourrait sortir d'ici. »

Malefoy se tut si longuement qu'Harry se convainquit qu'il allait essuyer un refus.

« D'accord », accepta le premier, sous les yeux ébahis du second.

Il avala cul sec son verre sans exprimer de difficulté particulière, si bien qu'Harry en fit de même… mais la brûlure le fit, lui, grimacer. Il s'essuya les lèvres en se sentant ridicule.

Se faufilant à travers la boîte de nuit, Malefoy et Harry se dirigèrent ensemble vers la sortie. Tous deux récupérèrent leur veste au vestiaire dans l'entrée. Ce ne fut qu'une fois à l'extérieur qu'Harry réalisa qu'il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où ils pourraient se rendre. Il ne savait pas ce qu'était devenu Londres en son absence.

Il se frotta les mains, plus sous l'effet de la tension que par froid.

« Il y a un endroit que tu aimes bien côtoyer ? » demanda Harry à Malefoy en désespoir de cause.

« Non. Et toi ? »

« Non plus », fit Harry en grimaçant. « Je suppose qu'en marchant dans n'importe quelle direction, on trouvera un bar sans trop de difficulté. »

« Je suppose aussi », admit Malefoy.

Ils marchèrent côte à côte, en silence. Harry avait les mains dans les poches de son jeans, une fois de plus plutôt en raison de son malaise que du froid. Il n'avait jamais su comment s'y prendre pour draguer. Cho et Ginny l'appréciaient déjà quand il avait osé faire le premier pas, le ridicule n'ayant pas eu d'effets néfastes de ce fait. Quant à Dean, c'était lui qui avait manifesté son intérêt, Harry s'était contenté d'y faire écho.

Tournant au coin d'une rue, son regard fut attiré par une source lumineuse plus importante que celle d'un lampadaire. Un bar.

« Là », fit-il en guise d'avertissement.

Sans un mot, Malefoy lui emboîta le pas. En approchant, Harry tenta de comprendre où ils se trouvaient, cherchant le nom du bar. Il avisa sa gauche et sa droite avant d'entamer sa traversée, mais lorsqu'il vit l'écran de télévision à travers la vitrine, il pila.

Malefoy, qui mit une seconde pour se rendre compte de son arrêt brusque, se retourna sur lui en continuant son chemin en marche-arrière, tout en jetant un œil à la circulation, qui était quasiment inexistante à cette heure tardive.

« Tu comptes entrer ou tu as l'intention d'attendre qu'une voiture te renverse ? » s'enquit-il, un sourcil légèrement soulevé, comme s'il se demandait si Harry était un parfait idiot ou s'il l'était seulement en partie.

« C'est un bar moldu », déclara-t-il, persuadé que la mention rebuterait son ancien ennemi.

Son sourcil s'arqua davantage.

« Bien noté, Monsieur l'Auror. Dans un quartier moldu, ce même quartier où se trouve le _Fagg'hot_ , c'est étonnant », se moqua-t-il d'une voix qui montait dans les aigus sur la fin.

Harry se sentit stupide.

« Hum ! En effet », répondit-il en se raclant la gorge. « Du coup… ça ne te dérange pas ? »

« Non. J'ai l'habitude », répliqua-t-il. « Bon, tu restes là, finalement ? »

Harry se décida à avancer jusqu'au trottoir en face de lui, l'esprit perturbé par les paroles du blond. _J'ai l'habitude_. Malefoy qui avait l'habitude de côtoyer des lieux moldus, c'était le monde à l'envers. Mais après tout, Malefoy qui aimait les hommes, ce n'était pas très attendu non plus. La différence entre les deux, c'était qu'il n'avait jamais caché son dégoût pour les populations non magiques, alors qu'il n'avait jamais laissé paraître son homosexualité. Il avait donc changé.

Ils entrèrent enfin dans le bar, Malefoy passant en premier et lui tenant la porte. Celui-ci prit immédiatement la direction du comptoir, Harry sur ses talons.

« Une pression, je vous prie », commanda Malefoy.

« Une deuxième pour moi », renchérit Harry, avant de s'étonner. « Tu bois de la bière, toi ? »

Malefoy s'esclaffa en payant les consommations.

« Tu n'en bois jamais, peut-être ? »

« Si, mais… je n'ai pas ta distinction », minauda Harry, rougissant en même temps.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Malefoy, énigmatique. Son propre verre en main, il se pencha à l'oreille d'Harry en lui tendant le sien.

« Tu veux un secret, Potter ? » lui demanda-t-il, alors qu'Harry frissonnait. « Tu n'imagines même pas ce qui se cache derrière une réception de business men. »

Il se recula, s'éloignant en direction d'une table libre, ce qui n'était pas bien difficile étant donné que la majorité des personnes présentes étaient agglutinées autour de l'écran, qui retransmettait un match de football.

« Alors, tu travailles dans les affaires ? » voulut savoir Harry après qu'ils aient pris place autour d'une petite table bancale et collante.

« C'est ça. Je travaille pour une firme japonaise qui vient d'ouvrir un poste de directeur de service, ici à Londres. »

« C'est tout récent, si je comprends bien ? » continua Harry, soudainement curieux d'en savoir plus.

Malefoy acquiesça.

« Je reviens après avoir travaillé pendant six ans au Japon. D'abord comme stagiaire – autant dire comme sous-fifre, clairement – puis comme employé polyvalent et enfin, au bout d'un an, comme homme d'affaire. Et toi ? »

« Et moi ? » balbutia Harry, perdu, clignant des yeux dans le vide. Il était tellement absorbé par le discours de Malefoy qu'il eut du mal à comprendre. « Ah moi, heu… J'ai vécu six ans en Éthiopie. Je jouais dans l'équipe des Nundus d'Harar. »

« En Éthiopie », commenta Malefoy, appréciateur. « Donc toi aussi, tu reviens ici définitivement ? »

Harry hocha la tête, mal à l'aise. Son parcours à lui était beaucoup moins glorieux que celui de son vis-à-vis. Il n'avait aucun mérite à avoir évolué dans le sport. Il n'avait entrepris aucunes études, il avait fait ce qu'il savait déjà faire.

Malefoy tendit alors son verre devant lui, l'invitant à y entrechoquer le sien. Harry s'exécuta.

« À notre retour au pays, dans ce cas », lança le premier, portant un toast.

« À notre retour au pays », répéta Harry, qui se perdit dans le regard céruléen en face de lui.

Ils burent une première gorgée, qu'ils prirent le temps de déguster, avant de reposer leurs verres.

« Alors, que faisait le grand _Harry Potter_ en Éthiopie ? J'imagine que tu aurais pu avoir des contrats un peu partout dans le monde avec ta renommée. Pourquoi ce pays-là en particulier ? » continua-t-il, l'observant tandis qu'il attendait véritablement une réponse.

Harry se racla la gorge, embarrassé.

« Je… heu… »

Il rougit, peu enclin à dévoiler qu'il avait tout plaqué par amour… Un amour qui n'était même pas si important que cela, au final. Enfin, ça avait duré six ans tout de même…

« Laisse-moi deviner », s'amusa son vieil ennemi. « Tu as rencontré quelqu'un et tu as agi en parfait Gryffondor pour vivre ton histoire ? »

« Hmmm… Mais je… », marmonna Harry, avant d'admettre. « Ouais, c'est ça. »

Il patienta, persuadé que Malefoy lui rirait au nez, mais il n'en fut rien. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent légèrement, puis disparurent derrière le liquide ambré tandis qu'il buvait.

Harry le quitta des yeux, en profitant pour se ressaisir. Il but à son tour une gorgée, ou plutôt deux, ce qui n'était pas une bonne idée pour calmer les battements de son cœur qui semblaient s'intensifier au fur et à mesure de la soirée. Il avait du mal à interpréter cet étrange mélange entre malaise et attraction. Il était comme aimanté à cette table collante : tout lui disait de fuir, mais il n'en avait pas envie.

« Et toi, qu'est-ce qui t'a amené au Japon ? » le questionna-t-il à son tour.

Malefoy suspendit tout geste, se perdant dans la contemplation de ses souvenirs. Pensif. Ses lèvres s'activèrent alors que son regard appartenait encore au passé.

« Je suis parti pour le défi. Le Japon est réputé pour son honneur et sa recherche de performances », commença-t-il, avant de revenir poser son regard sur Harry. Il se redressa quelque peu, comme s'il avait été pris en flagrant délit d'indécence. « J'ai appris à garder mon sang-froid dans les situations de tension les plus extrêmes, tout en gardant en tête les objectifs de rentabilité. Je peux te dire que l'Angleterre, c'est de la vinasse en comparaison. »

Harry comprenait à présent pour quelle raison il paraissait si posé par rapport à l'adolescent de Poudlard. Il était assuré, confiant, déterminé. Il respirait l'élégance et la convoitise, nul doute là-dessus. Harry n'avait tout simplement aucune chance avec lui, mais il ne comprenait pas pour quelle raison ce constat l'attristait tant. De ce fait, il se sentait toujours aussi troublé.

« Alors pourquoi tu es rentré, dans ce cas ? »

Malefoy haussa les épaules.

« Le pays me manquait. Ma mère me manquait. Et j'avais une opportunité que j'ai saisie. »

Le silence se fit durant quelques instants, et Harry nota une fois de plus à quel point son rythme cardiaque s'emballait. Ce n'était pourtant qu'une discussion… Certes, Malefoy était attrayant. Il était même pire qu'attrayant, il était à tomber. Mais tout de même… il fallait qu'il se fasse une raison. Peut-être qu'il arrête de boire pour la soirée, aussi, songea-t-il en regardant le fond de son verre.

« Tu sais déjà dans quelle équipe tu vas jouer cette année ? » s'intéressa Malefoy.

Harry releva le visage dans sa direction. Il en aurait presque oublié que le sport était une passion qu'ils partageaient. Il secoua la tête.

« Non, j'attends d'être démarché, histoire de prendre une offre qui m'intéresse. Les médias ne sont même pas encore au courant que j'ai acheté un logement dans les environs. Je ne veux pas donner l'impression aux équipes locales qu'elles ont déjà gagné. »

Malefoy acquiesça.

« C'est encore le mieux à faire, en effet. Tu pourrais redorer leur image, ceci dit », affirma Malefoy.

Harry dévoila toutes ses dents, pas peu fier. Ce sport, il faisait partie de ses gênes. Ça avait toujours été une évidence… enfin, à partir de son premier match, en tout cas. Il n'oubliait pas qu'avant cela, il avait douté de ses réelles compétences.

Non, peut-être qu'il n'avait pas fait de grandes études, mais il aimait toujours autant se lancer à toute vitesse sur son balai dernier cri à la conquête de la petite boule dorée.

« Même si la meilleure des équipes reste indiscutablement celle des… », poursuivit Malefoy.

« … Les Flèches d'Appleby », l'interrompit Harry.

« … Les Faucons de Falmouth. »

Ils s'esclaffèrent en même temps. Leur rivalité s'exprimait toujours au sujet du Quidditch, apparemment. Et Harry avait presque les yeux en cœur, passionné par leur entrain mutuel, malgré leur désaccord flagrant.

« Remarque, je pourrais bien redorer l'image des Faucons en attrapant le vif d'or pour eux. Ils doivent toujours jouer des battes pour remporter les matches, non ? » s'amusa Harry, un peu pour le provoquer, beaucoup pour le plaisir de cette connexion mutuelle.

« Alors tu occupes toujours le poste d'Attrapeur ? » répondit-il sans répondre à sa boutade.

« Tu imagines bien que je n'aurais pas accepté sinon ! » s'exclama Harry, tout sourire.

Malefoy s'esclaffa une nouvelle fois.

« Le contraire m'aurait étonné, en effet. Même si tu as pris de la carrure pour un Attrapeur. »

Harry s'empourpra. Est-ce que c'était un compliment ?

« Hm ! Merci, je suppose », bredouilla-t-il. « Les entraînements doivent avoir une influence. »

« Je n'invente rien », ajouta Malefoy, comme s'il n'avait pas noté son trouble. « Et oui, effectivement. Est-ce que ça change de ceux de Dubois ? »

Il l'observait avec l'air malicieux de celui qui sait.

« Comment est-ce que tu es au courant, toi ? » s'écria Harry en éclatant de rire face à tant de malice assumée.

« Oh Potter, un Serpentard a plus d'un jeu dans sa stratégie », affirma-t-il, mystérieux. « Puis, surtout, on avait de vilaines tendances à écouter aux portes de votre vestiaire, quand on ne s'y cachait pas franchement. »

Ils éclatèrent de rire en même temps, si naturellement qu'ils n'auraient pas pu tricher.

« Tu n'es… qu'un… vil… Serpentard ! » s'insurgea Harry, à bout de souffle.

Le concerné lui répondit d'une œillade et Harry cessa immédiatement de rire, hoquetant de surprise. Il se reprit rapidement, toussant pour dissimuler son malaise.

« Dis », commença-t-il, toujours dans l'optique de dissimuler son malaise, cette fois avec la première chose qui lui traversait l'esprit. « Tu es sûr que tu te cachais dans les vestiaires uniquement pour écouter nos tactiques ? »

Il écarquilla les yeux d'horreur en écoutant ses propres paroles. Lui qui avait voulu éviter de se sentir mal était à présent horrifié. Il aurait mieux fait de tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche… Mais Malefoy ne sembla pas le moins du monde offusqué. Un sourcil arqué, il affichait une mine amusée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends, Potter ? Que je vous matais ? » répondit-il en jouant des arcades.

Harry déglutit. Quitte à être pris à son propre jeu, autant jouer…

« Allez, avoue qu'il devait bien y en avoir un qui te plaisait ! »

Malefoy se fendit un immense sourire, un sourire de vainqueur.

« Joker », déclara-t-il en se relâchant physiquement, allant jusqu'à s'appuyer contre le dossier de sa chaise et à tendre une jambe.

Harry le dévora littéralement des yeux alors que le blond portait son verre à ses lèvres, le regard rivé dans le sien jusqu'à ce que le contenant rende leur contact visuel laborieux. Malefoy reposa son verre, vide, avant d'accrocher ses pupilles aux siennes. Le gris brillait sous l'effet de l'alcoolisation.

Maintenant, il avait envie de savoir.

« Je me dois d'insister », persista Harry.

Sans le lâcher, Malefoy reprit la parole.

« Très bien. Mais je reprends un verre, d'abord. »

Il leva le bras en direction du serveur, le hélant.

« Je reprendrai une deuxième pression, s'il vous plaît. »

« Moi aussi », enchaîna Harry.

« Tout de suite, messieurs. »

Harry se mordit la lèvre. Ne s'était-il pas vaguement promis de cesser de boire pour ce soir ? Trop tard… À défaut, il vida le reste de son verre d'une traite, sentant les effets sur son organisme. Il avait la sensation d'être possédé par une entité maltée… _orgique_ , pensa-t-il, riant intérieurement de son jeu de mots.

O.K., il avait trop bu.

Le serveur leur apporta leurs consommations, qu'Harry paya cette fois. Malefoy lui tendit une fois encore son verre pour qu'ils trinquent, et Harry nota qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à soutenir son regard. Est-ce possible d'avoir des iris aussi _intenses_?

« Alors ? » murmura Harry après un silence prolongé.

« Le choix n'est pas très vaste », tergiversa-t-il.

« En effet. »

« Il y a quand même eu quelques changements, des remplacements… »

Harry déglutit. Pourquoi avait-il une mauvaise impression ?

« Dean Thomas », lâcha Malefoy.

« Quoi ?! » protesta Harry, avant de se reprendre. « Dean, sérieusement ? »

Malefoy haussa les épaules, désinvolte, reprenant une gorgée de sa bière.

« Admets qu'il est plutôt pas mal. »

Harry grommela dans sa barbe inexistante. Un peu qu'il était pas mal. On pouvait dire qu'il avait eu l'occasion de l'étudier sous toutes ses coutures…

« Ouais, il est pas mal… », admit-il à demi-mot.

« Jaloux que ta célébrité ait ses limites, Potter ? » le taquina Malefoy.

Cette fois, Harry grogna franchement.

« Ce n'est pas une question de célébrité », râla-t-il. « C'est juste que… »

« C'est juste que ? » releva Malefoy alors qu'il ne terminait pas sa phrase.

Harry soupira.

« C'est juste que moi aussi, je le trouve plutôt pas mal. À tout niveau, si tu vois ce que je veux dire », ajouta-t-il en baissant le ton de sa voix sur la fin.

Malefoy lui sourit, entre amusement et douceur.

« Thomas est Éthiopien, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry se figea. Touché. Coulé. Enfin, grillé, surtout.

« Dean est Éthiopien », confirma-t-il en se raclant la gorge, gêné.

Malefoy hocha la tête, mais ne commenta pas davantage.

Il y eut soudainement de l'animation derrière lui et Harry se retourna. Des cris de déception, des poings sur les tables et des soupirs. Apparemment, l'équipe supportée par les moldus avait perdu. Il fronça les sourcils, réalisant qu'il n'avait pas entendu le moindre bruit de leur part jusqu'à présent. Étrange… Pourtant, des moldus devant un match de football, c'était la même chose que des sorciers devant un match de Quidditch. Il secoua la tête, reportant son attention sur Malefoy. Ce n'était pas si important.

Ce dernier était toujours appuyé sur le dossier de sa chaise, l'observant sans gêne. Harry se sentit rougir. Il lui semblait que jamais personne ne l'avait regardé de _cette_ façon. Il n'en restait pas moins incapable de décrire ce que représentait _cette_ façon en particulier.

Après tout, il n'avait que les regards de Dean comme comparaison. Et il n'avait jamais été très doué pour draguer ou pour décoder ce qui constituait de la drague.

« Messieurs-dames », lança alors le barman en haussant la voix pour se faire entendre de sa clientèle. « L'établissement va bientôt fermer ses portes. Je vous demanderai donc de terminer vos verres et de ne pas trop tarder à quitter les lieux. »

Harry regarda tour à tour Malefoy et son verre. Il n'avait pas envie de partir. Il n'avait pas envie de devoir dire au revoir à son ancien rival. Il ne voulait pas que la nuit se termine, il voulait au contraire qu'elle se prolonge.

Terminant leurs verres malgré tout, ils remirent leurs vestes et sortirent du bar en souhaitant la bonne nuit à son tenancier.

Malefoy et Harry se retrouvèrent sur le trottoir, se faisant face. Harry se sentit brusquement nerveux, au point de ressentir de l'étourdissement. Il baissa les yeux, observant avec attention ses chaussures qui se mouvaient en écho avec la tension qu'il ressentait.

Tout était confus pour lui. Il avait véritablement passé une bonne soirée à discuter avec son ancien ennemi. Ça n'avait pas du tout était le programme initial, mais en fin de compte, il sentait que ça lui correspondait davantage. Et maintenant… et maintenant, il ne voulait pas que ça s'achève. S'il y avait une personne avec laquelle il avait envie de conclure, c'était bien lui. Pas Malefoy, celui qui lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs durant leur adolescence, mais Malefoy, celui qui lui faisait découvrir d'autres couleurs.

Finalement, les mots sortirent, comme une pulsion nécessaire.

« Est-ce que tu veux monter boire un dernier verre chez moi ? » lui proposa-t-il, si rapidement qu'il grimaça.

Il avait à nouveau quatorze ans, invitant Cho au bal de Noël. Sauf qu'il avait dix ans de plus ! C'était pathétique.

« Pourquoi pas. »

Harry releva la tête, surpris. Il croisa le regard de son vis-à-vis. Malefoy était sérieux. Est-ce que c'était vraiment aussi facile ?

« Alors, comment est-ce qu'on rentre ? » s'enquit Malefoy alors qu'Harry restait stupéfait.

« Hmm ! Pas en transplanant, je ne m'en sens pas capable », admit Harry, raisonnable. Quand il était éméché, il y avait cette petite voix qui lui disait qu'il était préférable de ne pas agir d'une façon ou d'une autre… même s'il ne l'écoutait pas toujours. « Mais si toi… »

Malefoy sourit, apparemment amusé.

« Non, pas vraiment. Mais ce n'est pas à cause de l'alcool. »

« Ah ? »

Malefoy s'esclaffa, sans qu'Harry en comprenne la raison.

« Je n'ai pas transplané depuis des années, en réalité. Et même si je ne pense pas avoir oublié comment m'y prendre sans me désartibuler, je ne pense pas que les conditions soient optimales pour m'y essayer maintenant. »

Harry acquiesça, comprenant la logique. Il lui indiqua alors la direction à prendre pour rentrer, et ils marchèrent côte à côte, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'interroge sur les propos de Malefoy.

« Comment ça se fait que tu n'as pas transplané depuis autant de temps ? » dit-il, fronçant les sourcils.

« À cause de la réglementation japonaise », expliqua Malefoy. « Là-bas, c'est interdit. Si tu transplanes, dans le meilleur des cas, tu es arrêté, mis en prison sans aucune forme de procès. Éventuellement, expulsé du pays. Dans le pire des cas, tu es pulvérisé avant même d'avoir pu te reconstituer entièrement. »

« Sympa… », fit Harry en déglutissant à l'idée d'être pulvérisé.

Malefoy haussa les épaules.

« C'est toujours une question d'équilibre entre la sécurité et la liberté. Visiblement, pour les Japonais, la balance penche du côté de la sécurité. »

« Personnellement, j'appelle ça de l'autoritarisme », marmonna Harry.

Malefoy rit doucement.

« Question de point de vue. Mais en réalité, il s'agit d'une monarchie constitutionnelle. Et même si les Ministères de la magie et moldu sont bien séparés, dans les faits, on sent que ça a une grande influence dans le fonctionnement du côté magique. »

« Et c'est vrai ce que l'on dit à propos de l'empereur ? » s'intéressa Harry, qui se surprenait à apprécier la façon dont la voix de son compagnon résonnait de la nuit.

« S'il s'agit réellement d'un vampire, et toujours le même depuis -660 avant notre ère ? Aucune idée », avoua Malefoy. « J'avais bien dans l'idée de le rencontrer pour confirmer la rumeur, mais il n'est pas vraiment accessible, comme tu peux aisément t'en douter. Et on ne peut pas non plus dire que les horaires de travail du Japon en donnent le temps, non plus. »

Harry hocha la tête, bien qu'un peu déçu de ne pas avoir obtenu plus d'informations sur le sujet.

« Quel genre d'horaires tu avais là-bas ? »

« Facilement onze heures par jour. Avec un jour de congé toutes les deux semaines », répondit calmement Malefoy.

« Wow ! Il doit en falloir du mental pour tenir à ce rythme… », commenta Harry, soufflé.

« Oui, certainement », s'amusa Malefoy.

Ils tournèrent au coin d'une rue et Harry vit l'immeuble dans lequel il résidait se dessiner grâce à l'éclairage des lampadaires.

« C'est par là », lui apprit-il en pointant le menton en direction du bâtiment.

Ils hâtèrent le pas et, une fois parvenus au portail, Harry présenta sa baguette dans l'interstice prévu à cet effet. La porte s'ouvrit dans un cliquetis, prouvant la reconnaissance établie d'un des habitants.

Il tint la porte à Malefoy, puis ils grimpèrent ensemble les deux étages qui les séparaient de l'appartement d'Harry. Celui-ci se sentait de plus en plus nerveux au fur et à mesure que la distance s'amenuisait. Il réalisait qu'il avait réellement invité quelqu'un chez lui pour du sexe… et pas n'importe qui. Il se demanda brièvement si à force d'avoir joué au plus malin avec les Cognards, il n'avait pas ramassé un coup sur la tête sans s'en apercevoir.

Harry secoua la tête. Le stress lui donnait vraiment de drôles de pensées.

Arrivant devant la porte de son logement, il sortit ses clefs de la poche de sa veste, les mains tremblantes. Il dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs reprises pour trouver la bonne et l'insérer dans la serrure, tant il était fébrile. Appuyant sur l'interrupteur du couloir, il enjoint Malefoy à le précéder.

« Fais comme chez toi. Je vais voir ce que j'ai au frais », le prévint-il.

« Tes commodités ? »

« Il faut revenir dans le couloir et c'est la première porte à gauche. »

Malefoy acquiesça et ils disparurent chacun de leur côté. Harry trouva une bouteille d'un simple whisky, un _Dame de Bacchus_. La signification était un peu trop glauque pour la situation, mais entre ça et du jus de citrouille, le choix n'avait même pas lieu d'être. Il revint dans la pièce principale, où Malefoy se trouvait accoudé à la table haute, qui faisait la jonction entre la cuisine et le salon.

« Je n'ai trouvé que ceci », l'avertit-il.

« Ça fera l'affaire », lui répondit Malefoy, en dardant son regard dans le sien.

Harry déglutit. Il se sentait tendu. Comment savoir quand faire le premier pas quand on n'avait jamais eu d'histoire d'un soir ?

« Je reviens, je passe deux minutes par la salle de bain. »

Il posa la bouteille sur la table, avant de tourner les talons. Une fois dans la salle d'eau, il referma la porte derrière lui, et expira un grand coup. Quelle idée il avait eue, franchement !

Il respira plusieurs fois, longuement, avant d'aviser la cuvette. Il valait mieux faire vidange avant que de se trouver fort embêté _pendant_ …

Une fois la braguette remontée, les mains savonnées et rincées, Harry observa son reflet dans le miroir. Les joues légèrement rosies, il ressemblait à un adolescent qui vivait ses premiers émois amoureux. Ridicule. Il soupira. Quand il fallait y aller…

Il refit le chemin en sens inverse, retournant auprès de son invité. Il contourna la table haute et se dirigea d'emblée sur ses placards, en ouvrant un pour en sortir deux verres, qu'il posa sur le plan de travail devant lui. Il alla chercher la bouteille sans un regard pour Malefoy.

Il était tellement… tendu. C'était réellement le terme. Plus il songeait à ce qu'il avait prévu – sans réellement le planifier, on ne pouvait pas toujours compter sur Hermione -, plus il sentait son membre se durcir. S'il ne savait pas le fauteur de son trouble derrière lui, il se serait une nouvelle fois arrêté pour inspirer et expirer plusieurs fois pour se calmer. À défaut, il versa le liquide charbonné et s'exhorta à refaire le tour de la table pour l'apporter à son convive.

Celui-ci réceptionna son verre, mais plutôt que de l'entrechoquer au sien comme le voulait la tradition, il le posa sur le meuble et se saisit du second. Harry se figea, ne sachant comment réagir. Il vit Malefoy s'approcher lentement, ancrant son regard au sien. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres.

Harry n'osait plus bouger. Une part de lui rêvait de s'emparer de la bouche en face de lui. L'autre attendait, le cœur battant. Espiègle, Malefoy se pencha à son oreille, son souffle chaud le chatouillant juste en dessous de l'oreille.

« Si tu crois que je n'ai pas compris ton manège, Potter », siffla-t-il d'une voix sensuelle qui provoqua une série de frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale d'Harry. « On pourrait peut-être en venir aux faits maintenant, tu ne crois pas ? »

Malefoy s'éloigna alors pour lui faire à nouveau face, et leurs pupilles s'accrochèrent à nouveau. Brûlantes. Cette fois, Harry n'hésita plus et ils fondirent sur leurs lèvres. Pressés, ils se collèrent l'un à l'autre en agrippant leur taille, tandis que la pointe de leurs langues se rencontraient déjà. Leurs bouches s'ouvrirent davantage, approfondissant leur baiser.

Harry sentait tout son corps s'embraser, et ce n'était rien en comparaison de sa verge qui frottait contre la bosse de Malefoy à travers leurs pantalons. Haletant, il rêva de l'en débarrasser, et Malefoy dut penser à la même chose que lui, puisqu'il sentit l'une de ses mains le flatter à travers son jeans.

Sa paume suivait la forme de son érection, et Harry gémissait dans la bouche du Serpentard. Il voulait plus, tellement plus, par Merlin ! Malgré tout, il finit par reculer son visage, nécessitant de l'oxygène.

Un léger rire s'échappa d'entre les lèvres de Malefoy.

« C'est que je t'en fais de l'effet, Potter », s'amusa-t-il, lui-même essoufflé.

Bien que rougissant, Harry le défia du regard.

« Parce que tu crois que je ne t'ai pas senti bander en te frottant à moi, peut-être ? »

Les lèvres de Malefoy s'étirèrent longuement.

« Tu devrais peut-être t'en assurer », le nargua-t-il.

À cette idée, Harry ne put s'empêcher de baisser les yeux sur la bosse formée dans son pantalon. Il en avait envie, oh ça oui… Il voulait ouvrir lentement son bouton et sa braguette, puis baisser ses vêtements pour voir son membre se dresser, libre.

« On a peur, Potter ? »

Harry releva la tête à la boutade, qui faisait bien évidemment référence à leurs invectives de jeunesse.

« Tu aimerais bien », lui répondit-il, joueur, avant de s'abaisser, prenant appui sur ses genoux, le visage en face de l'objet de ses désirs.

Fébrile, il déboutonna le vêtement, avant de faire coulisser la fermeture à glissière, laissant déjà apparaître ce qui se dressait dans le caleçon. Il en avait littéralement l'eau à la bouche. N'y tenant plus, il empoigna ses flancs et fit glisser pantalon et sous-vêtement le long des jambes de Malefoy, lui provoquant un soupir de contentement. Lui-même étant très à l'étroit, il comprenait parfaitement son soulagement.

Malgré tout, il poursuivit, attrapant l'organe qui s'élevait à quelques centimètres de son visage. Ses lèvres trouvèrent naturellement leur place autour du gland, puis il le lécha de part et d'autre, prenant son temps, comme s'il découvrait le nouveau parfum d'une crème glacée. Sans plus réfléchir, il se laissa glisser le long du membre en creusant les joues pour réduire l'espace dans sa bouche. Un soupir se fit entendre au-dessus de lui, faisant tressauter sa propre érection, douloureusement entravée.

Il s'activa, s'appliquant à sa tâche, redoublant d'efforts pour intensifier la respiration de Malefoy. Celui-ci se retira finalement de lui-même, l'enjoignant à se redresser en l'attirant à lui. Harry s'exécuta, s'interrogeant. S'y était-il mal pris ? Après tout, ce qui avait fonctionné avec l'un pouvait ne pas fonctionner avec un autre…

Mais le baiser fiévreux que lui donna Malefoy le contredit. Merlin, il s'entendait à nouveau gémir…

« À mon tour », annonça simplement le Serpentard en se débarrassant des vêtements à ses chevilles, avant de le pousser en direction du canapé, les prunelles voraces.

Harry se laissa mollement tomber, cédant les commandes. Tout juste aida-t-il en levant les fesses pour que Malefoy le déshabille. Puis il ne se passa plus rien et, intrigué, il observa son vis-à-vis. Malefoy le dévisageait, une impression carnassière sur le visage. Sans le quitter du regard, il avança son visage vers son pénis, qui tressautait littéralement d'impatience. La langue pointa, le léchant goulument de tout son long.

Harry ferma les yeux, gémissant, lorsqu'une chaleur humide prit possession de son sexe. Il ne se retint plus, respirant plus bruyamment encore. C'était tellement exquis comme sensation… L'étau buccal était un plaisir divin accentué par les bruits de succion entendus ci et là. La chaleur le gagna rapidement et après quelques minutes de ce traitement, le plaisir grimpait tellement qu'il dut se rendre à l'évidence : si Malefoy ne cessait pas maintenant, il se répandrait en lui.

« Je vais… », commença-t-il, sentant immédiatement, mais lentement, la chaleur quitter son membre.

Les yeux mi-clos, il vit Malefoy se rapprocher, s'asseyant sur lui, avant de prendre son visage dans ses mains. Le baiser qui suivit fut plus lent, presque doux, mais toujours aussi intense. Harry se sentait sur un petit nuage, comme ailleurs, ce qui était contradictoire avec la tension qu'il ressentait dans son bas-ventre.

« Tu as ce qu'il faut ? » murmura alors Malefoy, ses lèvres s'éloignant à peine, si bien qu'elles le touchaient alors qu'il parlait.

« Mmmh ! » fit Harry, qui manquait déjà de la profondeur de leur contact.

Mais le sexe emprisonné contre son ventre lui rappela que leur échange pouvait être bien plus profond encore…

« Dans ma chambre », annonça-t-il finalement.

« Allons-y alors », lui chuchota Malefoy en suivant l'arrête de sa mâchoire de ses lèvres. « J'ai envie d'entrer en toi. Même si avant ça, je vais te préparer si longuement que tu me supplieras d'aller droit au but. Et quand j'accéderai finalement à tes prières, je posséderai ton être jusqu'à le secouer du plus violent orgasme de ta vie, Potter. »

Une lamentation s'échappa d'entre ses propres lèvres, présageant la douce torture à venir. Il le voulait déjà en lui, sentant son anneau de chair s'ouvrir à cette idée. Sa voix était beaucoup trop grave et sensuelle pour son propre bien.

Ils se relevèrent péniblement, se débarrassant du reste de leurs vêtements entre deux baisers sur le chemin qui les séparait du lit où ils s'écroulèrent, leurs corps se frôlant de leur énième poussée de fièvre. Leur peau s'électrisait à chaque frottement de leur pénis, tant par inadvertance que par désir de plus en plus pressant de se combler.

« Potter », grogna péniblement Malefoy sous lui. « Si tu persistes sur cette voie, je ne tiendrais plus très longtemps. Et je ne suis pas certain que ton petit cul apprécierait le traitement. »

Malgré la promesse peu convenante, une tension agréable naquit dans le ventre d'Harry. À son corps défendant, il se redressa légèrement, décollant les peaux moites de sueur. Ouvrant le tiroir de sa commode, il en sortit du gel lubrifiant et un préservatif.

« C'est toi le chef, du coup ? » lui demanda-t-il, taquin, en déposant le tout sur le torse de son amant.

Ce dernier attrapa les deux objets et se redressa de manière à ce que leurs corps ne soient séparés que de quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre, tout juste accrochés par leurs regards et leurs lèvres.

« C'est toujours moi le chef », lui signifia-t-il dans un souffle, tout contre ses lèvres, avant de s'en emparer franchement.

Harry brûlait comme jamais il n'avait brûlé auparavant. Son corps comprenait ce que son cerveau ne pouvait pas encore analyser : il y avait une passion dévorante ici, qui contrastait avec la tendresse patiente de ses étreintes avec Dean.

Leur baiser s'éternisa encore un peu, avant que Malefoy le fasse basculer, échangeant ainsi leurs positions. Se retrouvant sous lui, Harry ne put qu'admirer l'assurance dont faisait preuve son partenaire. Il avait indiscutablement l'habitude, contrairement à Harry qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il n'avait connu qu'un seul autre homme dans sa vie. Il en était un peu gauche, il le sentait, mais son désir était si intense, et les paumes qui parcouraient sa peau étaient si chaudes, que cette pensée disparut rapidement au profit de l'extase du moment.

Soupirant d'aise, il retint son souffle lorsqu'il sentit le doigt lubrifié de Malefoy taquiner l'entrée de son orifice. Après quelques secondes de rétention, il expulsa enfin l'oxygène qu'il retenait prisonnier, et une première phalange fit son incursion, lui procurant une sensation agréablement irritante. L'index fit alors des allées et venues douces et progressivement plus rapides, rendant le souffle d'Harry plus laborieux.

Les gestes de Malefoy étaient si délicats qu'il en ferma les yeux d'aise. Mais bientôt, un deuxième doigt fit son intrusion et Harry rouvrit brusquement les yeux, pris dans un cri silencieux. Cette étape était déjà plus compliquée et bien qu'un peu plus crispé au début, Harry se détendit peu à peu, les mouvements lents et patients aidant à la détente de ses muscles.

Lorsqu'Harry nota lui-même qu'il respirait à nouveau plus régulièrement, aidé par son cœur qui battait la chamade, il perçut de petits mouvements de ciseaux en lui, preuve que Malefoy testait son élasticité. Peu à peu, celui-ci accéléra ses mouvements et augmenta leur amplitude, si bien qu'Harry émit ses premiers gémissements depuis le début de sa préparation.

Les doigts quittèrent son antre, suivis d'un bruit de plastique que l'on déchire. Impatient, Harry protesta.

« Deux minutes, Potter », s'esclaffa Malefoy en humant la protection. « Sérieusement, des préservatifs à la menthe ? Qu'est-ce que tu espères ? Sentir bon du cul ? »

Harry grogna, davantage parce qu'il n'avait pas d'explication à lui fournir que par réelle vexation.

« Ou de la bouche. T'as un problème avec le vert, Malefoy ? » répliqua-t-il sur un ton irrité.

« Pas vraiment, non », répondit ce dernier, un sourire dans la voix. « C'est juste ridicule. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

« C'est juste comme ça ! Tu viens ou tu veux me taper la discut' sur les goûts et les couleurs de mes préservatifs ? »

Cette fois, Malefoy éclata d'un rire si spontané qu'Harry jura ne l'avoir jamais entendu.

« Tu es d'une élégance rare, Potter », se moqua gentiment Malefoy, avant de l'inciter à se redresser, ce qu'Harry fit. Leur bouche à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre, il poursuivit. « Tu vas pouvoir profiter de ce goût mentholé en l'enfilant toi-même. Mains interdites. »

Harry secoua la tête. Infernal ! Malefoy était infernal. Mais son petit jeu était terriblement excitant, il devait bien l'admettre.

Il se recula quelque peu, permettant ainsi à Malefoy de positionner la base du préservatif sur son gland.

« À toi », l'invita-t-il.

Harry s'exécuta, exagérant volontairement la pression labiale autour du membre qui sembla durcir davantage sous l'effet de la poussée. Malefoy sifflait véritablement, manquant de souffle.

Ayant terminé son œuvre, Harry se redressa et aussitôt, Malefoy induit le latex de lubrifiant. Harry sentit son propre membre tressaillir de hâte. Il lui sembla même que son sphincter se détendait, tout aussi impatient.

« Viens », l'enjoint Malefoy avec douceur, l'incitant à venir s'empaler lui-même.

Harry songea pendant une seconde à le charrier du fait qu'il prenait le contrôle sur la pénétration de cette façon, mais n'en fit finalement rien. La douceur de sa voix avait quelque chose d'inattendu et de déstabilisant.

Prenant appui sur les épaules du blond pour garder l'équilibre, Harry se positionna de façon à ce que l'entrée de son orifice touche le bout de la verge dressée sous lui. Se faisant, il commença à coulisser dessus, non sans une grimace. Dans son empressement, il avait mal mesuré la douleur risquée et le payait maintenant au prix fort.

Le dos arqué, Malefoy laissa échapper un son rauque.

« Ça va ? » souffla Harry.

Son amant s'esclaffa.

« Je suis un peu à l'étroit, c'est bizarre, non ? »

Harry rit à son tour, poursuivant sa descente sur le membre.

« Merlin, Potter, si tu ris en même temps, c'est encore plus difficile », se plaint-il d'une voix aigüe.

Harry lui-même avait la sensation d'être comblé, à la limite du déchirement. Il fallait qu'il se calme, le temps que son anus s'habitue à l'intrusion. Son cœur semblait également y avoir trouvé refuge, à en croire les battements qu'il ressentait.

Malgré tout, probablement un peu trop Gryffondor pour son propre bien, il se pencha sur Malefoy, l'embrassant à pleine bouche. La chaleur dans ses entrailles se répandit à nouveau rapidement dans tout son organisme, explosant à la manière de bulles dans ses vaisseaux sanguins.

Avec d'évidentes précautions, Malefoy finit par le faire basculer sur le côté, reprenant sa précédente position, au-dessus de lui. Le mouvement provoqua tout de même une certaine gêne, et Harry grimaça sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

« Ça va ? » lui souffla à son tour Malefoy.

S'accrochant à sa nuque pour l'inciter à se coller à son torse, Harry s'empara des lèvres en guise de réponse, fiévreux.

« Bouge », lâcha-t-il entre deux baisers, n'y tenant plus.

Sans plus attendre, les aller et retours débutèrent. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup plus de temps pour que les respirations se fassent plus bruyantes, rythmées par les mouvements des bassins. Entre le pénis qui labourait ses reins et son propre pénis, prisonnier entre les frictions des deux ventres, Harry gémissait vivement.

« Plus loin », réclama-t-il.

Malefoy se retira lentement, comme pour prendre son élan, et revint immédiatement, s'enfonçant autant qu'il le put, leur arrachant un cri mutuel qui se brisa dans l'intensité.

Il insista, réitérant l'action à plusieurs reprises, puis ses mouvements s'accélèrent, augmentant considérablement la température intérieure comme extérieure. Leurs cris se multiplièrent jusqu'à la délivrance, se transformant alors en hoquètements.

Le cœur pulsant dans sa cage thoracique, Harry nota à peine que Malefoy se retirait avant de se laisser tomber à côté de lui, leurs respirations aussi anarchiques l'une que l'autre.

 **OoOoO**

Dans un coin de la boîte gay que Blaise lui avait conseillée, ayant entendu de bons échos, Drago regardait la piste de danse sans la voir.

Il était arrivé un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, se réjouissant de son retour en Angleterre pour redécouvrir la sexualité décomplexée des Britanniques. Les baisers en particulier, profonds et sans chasteté aucune, lui avaient réellement manqué.

S'il avait adoré travailler au Japon, Drago avait rapidement compris que les relations qu'il menait ne lui donneraient pas entière satisfaction. Les baisers en étaient tout bonnement absents. La consommation purement sexuelle était brutale, rapide, se limitant véritablement à la pénétration. Vite fait, pas forcément dans les règles de l'art, jouissif, et surtout sans réelle intimité.

Ça ne l'avait pourtant pas découragé à découvrir le monde des hommes. Et pas uniquement celui des hommes homosexuels. Les business men japonais avaient un goût prononcé pour les orgies lors des soirées d'entreprise, et Drago en avait plus qu'usé et abusé. Il n'avait pas perdu son temps. Si on voulait exceller au pays du soleil levant, il fallait donner de soi, tant professionnellement que sexuellement. Et le petit Occidental blanc avait son succès, ce qui lui avait valu sa rapide promotion. Un an pour gagner le rang d'homme affaire, c'était une aubaine. Tout le monde n'avait pas cette chance.

Pourtant, de retour dans son pays natal, aucun homme ne l'attirait. Il les voyait tous se déhancher et se frotter sur la piste de danse, libérés de toute pudeur, mais il n'en voyait pas un qui pourrait sortir du lot. Ce soir, Drago risquait fort bien de rentrer bredouille. Mais bon, après tout, il avait promis à sa mère qu'il déjeunerait avec elle à treize heures, ce n'était pas plus mal.

 _« Fagg'hot »_. Sérieusement, ce nom de boîte de nuit était d'une indécence. « Les pédés en chaleur », on ne pouvait rien trouver de plus explicite et de plus vulgaire à la fois. Certes, c'était bien ce que tout le monde semblait chercher ici mais les manières n'y étaient pas. Mais bon, il pouvait au moins reconnaître que le jeu de mots était bien trouvé…

En soupirant, Drago laissa distraitement courir son regard sur la foule de danseurs. Et là, il se redressa, soudainement interpellé.

Potter. Potter se trouvait là, parmi les danseurs, tentant de se trouver un passage. Drago cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, surpris. Ça, alors… Si on lui avait dit un jour que Potter aimait les hommes, il ne l'aurait pas cru. Et pourtant, il était là, et il ne paraissait pas particulièrement mal à l'aise, bien que quelque peu embêté, comme si lui non plus n'avait pas trouvé son compte. Ce n'était visiblement pas sa première incursion dans le monde gay.

Drago le suivit des yeux, tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers le bar, où il s'accouda. La soirée prenait enfin une tournure intéressante. S'il y avait bien une personne ici qui devait mettre la main sur Harry Potter, ce serait lui. Il avait bien droit à une petite compensation pour toute l'attention qu'il lui avait volée en refusant d'être son ami en première année. Drago Malefoy, rancunier ? Non, il avait tout simplement le sens des affaires. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'on s'orientait vers le commerce de père en fils depuis plusieurs générations.

Déterminé à mettre le grappin sur le seul homme potable de la boîte, il s'avança à son tour en direction du bar. Agissant de manière tout à fait innocente, il commanda un verre juste à côté de Potter sans lui prêter attention, ne doutant pas une seule seconde qu'il serait remarqué. Il comptait sur l'obstination à l'impulsivité des Gryffondor pour que Potter l'interpelle, laissant le piège se refermer autour de lui. Drago n'aurait plus qu'à le cueillir. Après tout, n'était-il pas lui aussi la seule option envisageable ce soir ? Il l'était assurément. En tant que Malefoy, il n'avait physiquement rien à envier aux autres corps qui se trémoussaient sur la piste.

Réceptionnant son verre, il put voir, du coin de l'œil, Potter se pencher pour l'observer. Il lui accorda un regard, sans expression aucune, découvrant l'expression abasourdie de Potter. La bouche grande ouverte, il était hilarant.

Drago remercia intérieurement sa maîtrise exceptionnelle, acquise au fil des mois au contact des plus grands, inébranlables en toutes circonstances. Enfin… inébranlables, mais facilement déculottés. Il en avait des souvenirs de ses collègues, dansant sur les tables après un seul shot d'alcool de jouc ou d'algues. Indéniablement, les imitations d'hélicoptères et de marteaux piqueurs resteraient à jamais gravées sur sa rétine.

« Malefoy ?! » s'exclama Potter en haussant la voix, couvrant alors la musique ambiante.

Drago l'observa de la tête aux pieds, faisant mine de le découvrir en même temps. Éclater de rire le démangeait, si bien qu'il opta pour un haussement de sourcil. Tout était dans la concentration.

« Comme tu peux le voir », murmura-t-il, non seulement de manière à attirer l'attention sur ses lèvres, mais également pour ajuster sa voix rieuse sans se faire griller.

Et ça fonctionnait. Potter avait les yeux rivés sur sa bouche, comme soumis à un Imperium. Son charme était meilleur qu'un Sort Impardonnable. Et il avait en plus que conscience, il en jouait toujours. Il se redressa imperceptiblement mais suffisamment pour que, inconsciemment, le regard de Potter soit attiré par le reste de son corps, détaillant sa carrure. Et ça fonctionnait.

Drago fut tout de même surpris de constater que, contrairement à tous les autres hommes, Potter ne s'octroya pas le droit d'estimer la taille de son engin de plaisir. Il remonta, ancrant leurs iris. Ça, c'était nouveau. Intrigant, même.

Néanmoins, son regard appréciateur ne trompait pas. Drago pourrait suivre son plan habituel pour le déstabiliser et l'amener à agir dans son sens. Bientôt, Potter ne voudrait pas rentrer bredouille. Et certainement pas sans Drago Malefoy.

« Alors Potter, tu trouves à ton goût ? » se moqua-t-il en haussant la voix pour se faire entendre cette fois.

Avec cette question, il sous-entendait toujours que c'était lui qui plaisait. Et une fois de plus, il ne pouvait que constater qu'il avait raison : les joues rougissantes, Potter se détourna de sa vue. Somme toute, en courageux Gryffondor, il revint poser son regard sur lui.

« Pas vraiment. Et toi ? » répondit-il.

Drago regarda par-dessus son épaule, mimant la réflexion en observant les corps en frottement sur la musique. Feignant la nonchalance, il haussa les épaules.

« Non plus », admit-il, avant d'avaler une gorgée de son verre, donnant une fois de plus l'occasion à Potter de le dévisager, soi-disant en toute discrétion. Comme si Drago ne remarquerait rien.

Il ricanait intérieurement.

« En fait, je me disais qu'on pourrait sortir d'ici », reprit Potter.

Drago se figea. Si son plan fonctionnait à merveille, il devait bien admettre que Potter était surprenant. Il ne tentait pas le corps à corps, il ne l'entraînait pas directement à l'arrière de la salle, dans les couloirs à la lumière tamisée. Non, il le faisait sortir de la boîte de nuit.

« D'accord », accepta-t-il, considérant qu'il n'avait de toute façon rien à perdre. Au pire, si la situation s'éternisait et devenait ennuyeuse, il pourrait trouver une quelconque excuse.

Il termina son verre en une seule gorgée. Les cocktails anglais n'avaient décidément rien à voir avec les alcools à 80 degrés du Japon. À la grimace qu'afficha Potter en en faisant de même, il n'était visiblement pas habitué. La soirée risquait d'être drôle s'il ne résistait pas aussi bien à l'alcool que lui.

Drago suivit Potter jusqu'à la sortie après avoir récupéré sa veste au vestiaire. Sur le trottoir, Potter se posta face à lui, mal à l'aise au point de se frotter les mains. Il ressemblait à un adolescent qui se demandait la marche à suivre lors de son premier rendez-vous, ce qui amusa Drago. Et il n'avait vraiment pas l'intention de l'aider.

« Il y a un endroit que tu aimes bien côtoyer ? » lui demanda Potter.

Comment aurait-il pu ? Il venait à peine de rentrer au pays. Mais ça, il n'allait pas le lui dire. Le voir galérer était bien trop amusant pour lui donner un avantage quelconque.

« Non. Et toi ? »

« Non plus », fit Potter en grimaçant. « Je suppose qu'en marchant dans n'importe quelle direction, on trouvera un bar sans trop de difficulté. »

« Je suppose aussi », admit Drago, jouant une fois de plus la carte de la nonchalance.

Ils marchèrent côte à côte, en silence. Potter, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son jeans, ne parvenait pas à dissimuler son malaise évident. Drago, peu dérangé par l'absence d'échanges, le laissa à ses pensées. Le mystère engendrait toujours le besoin de combler. Si ce n'était pas déjà le cas, Potter chercherait bientôt à attirer son attention, à lui donner envie de rentrer avec lui, sans se rendre compte que c'était la situation qui faisait naître ce désir, et pas le désir qui l'avait poussé à créer la situation.

Ils tournèrent au coin d'une rue, où une lumière plus vive attira leur attention. Un peu plus loin, les fenêtres d'un bar invitaient les fêtards à entrer prendre un dernier verre.

« Là », fit Potter en guise d'avertissement.

Sans un mot, Drago lui emboîta le pas. En traversant, il prit le temps d'observer le bar. Avec son écran, diffusant des images animées d'un sport où les joueurs tapaient du pied dans un ballon, il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'ils se trouvaient toujours dans un quartier moldu. Il fallait le dire, même Drago était prêt à l'admettre, le monde sorcier n'était pas ouvert à la diversité sexuelle. Alors évidemment, le « Fagg'hot » était lui-même une boîte moldue. À force, il ne s'en formalisait plus.

Drago prit alors conscience que Potter ne se trouvait plus à sa droite. Intrigué, il se retourna, poursuivant en même temps sa traversée pour ne pas rester au milieu de la route… ce qu'était en train de faire Potter.

« Tu comptes entrer ou tu as l'intention d'attendre qu'une voiture te renverse ? » s'enquit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

S'il en avait douté, ce n'était plus le cas : un Gryffondor restait un Gryffondor. Diantre, ne pouvait-il pas se figer ailleurs que là où des engins sur roues filaient à toute allure ? Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'un lion risque inutilement sa vie ?

« C'est un bar moldu », déclara Potter, affichant un air de demeuré.

Son sourcil s'arqua davantage pour se concentrer dessus et éviter d'éclater de rire.

« Bien noté, Monsieur l'Auror. Dans un quartier moldu, ce même quartier où se trouve le Fagg'hot, c'est étonnant », se moqua-t-il d'une voix qui montait dans les aigus sur la fin, tentant de retenir le début d'un rire.

Drago retint une grimace. Il n'était pas passé loin cette fois.

« Hum ! En effet », répondit Potter en se raclant la gorge, toujours aussi mal à l'aise. « Du coup… ça ne te dérange pas ? »

« Non. J'ai l'habitude », répliqua-t-il. « Bon, tu restes là, finalement ? »

Potter se décida à avancer jusqu'au trottoir l'air visiblement choqué par ses propos. Drago marquait des points en l'intriguant. Le plus difficile serait effectivement de passer outre l'hilarité que Potter provoquait avec ses airs de perdu.

Ils entrèrent enfin dans le bar, Drago passant en premier pour lui tenir la porte. Il nota immédiatement l'ambiance des lieux, qui pouvait se résumer par le fait que des supporters saouls se mettaient dans tous leurs états en regardant un match à travers un écran de télévision. Pathétique.

Potter sur ses talons, il prit la direction du comptoir.

« Une pression, je vous prie », commanda-t-il.

« Une deuxième pour moi », renchérit Potter. « Tu bois de la bière, toi ? »

Drago s'esclaffa malgré lui en payant les consommations. Il profita de l'échange avec le barman pour lever légèrement les yeux au ciel. Potter était vraiment sérieux. Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Que la nouvelle génération de Sang pur n'avait pas un peu évolué par rapport à ses parents ? Ou que jamais aucun Sang pur, dans sa jeunesse, n'avait trempé ses lèvres dans une bièraubeurre ? Alors quelle différence, que ça soit à treize ou vingt-cinq ans, franchement ?

« Tu n'en bois jamais, peut-être ? » répliqua-t-il, un peu piqué.

« Si, mais… je n'ai pas ta distinction », répondit Potter, rougissant en même temps.

Drago ne put retenir un sourire alors que l'envie de rire se présentait à nouveau. Par Merlin, Potter était tellement nul en drague ! Il allait lui montrer comment s'y prendre.

Son propre verre en main, il se pencha à son oreille en lui tendant le sien.

« Tu veux un secret, Potter ? » lui demanda-t-il, conscient du trouble qu'il provoquait. « Tu n'imagines même pas ce qui se cache derrière une réception de business men. »

Sur ce, il se recula, s'éloignant en direction d'une table libre. Potter le rejoignit lorsqu'il recouvra ses esprits. Il enchaîna immédiatement la conversation et Drago dut se concentrer sur le mouvement de ses lèvres pour le comprendre, tant les moldus s'excitaient devant leur match.

« Alors, tu travailles dans les affaires ? »

« C'est ça. Je travaille pour une firme japonaise qui vient d'ouvrir un poste de directeur de service, ici à Londres », lui répondit naturellement Drago.

« C'est tout récent, si je comprends bien ? » continua-t-il.

Drago acquiesça, non sans surprise. Potter s'intéressait _vraiment_ à lui. Ils étaient loin du plan d'un soir initialement prévu. Mais rien n'était perdu, loin de là. Si Potter voulait discuter pour se rassurer avant d'aller plus loin, ils parleraient. Drago n'était pas contre un peu de défi, que du contraire.

« Je reviens après avoir travaillé pendant six ans au Japon », lui apprit Drago, alors que Potter buvait littéralement ses paroles, ne semblant même pas se rendre compte du vacarme autour d'eux. « D'abord comme stagiaire – autant dire comme sous-fifre, clairement – puis comme employé polyvalent et enfin, au bout d'un an, comme homme d'affaire. Et toi ? »

« Et moi ? » balbutia Potter, clignant des yeux. « Ah moi, heu… J'ai vécu six ans en Éthiopie. Je jouais dans l'équipe nationale de Quidditch. »

« En Éthiopie », commenta Drago, qui songea immédiatement à Dean Thomas. Il nota l'information dans le but de vérifier plus tard son hypothèse. « Donc toi aussi, tu reviens ici définitivement ? »

Potter hocha la tête, gêné. Pour instaurer une ambiance, Drago lui tendit alors son verre, l'invitant à y entrechoquer le sien. Potter s'exécuta.

« À notre retour au pays, dans ce cas », lança Drago, portant un toast, en élevant la voix pour se faire entendre au milieu des cris.

« À notre retour au pays », répéta Potter, qui accrocha son regard au sien.

Ils burent une première gorgée et Drago songea au vert des pupilles qu'il venait de croiser. Il avait toujours aimé le vert. Et cette teinte-ci brillait étrangement…

« Alors, que faisait le grand Harry Potter en Éthiopie ? » lui demanda-t-il, tant pour dissimuler le malaise qui le gagnait que pour confirmer son hypothèse. « J'imagine que tu aurais pu avoir des contrats un peu partout dans le monde avec ta renommée. Pourquoi ce pays-là en particulier ? »

Potter racla la gorge, embarrassé.

« Je… heu… », commença-t-il, rougissant, à peine audible.

Son regard fuyant sonnait déjà comme un aveu, mais Drago voulait une confirmation verbale.

« Laisse-moi deviner », poursuivit-il, amusé. « Tu as rencontré quelqu'un et tu as agi en parfait Gryffondor pour vivre ton histoire ? »

« Hmmm… Mais je… », marmonna Potter, avant d'admettre. « Ouais, c'est ça. »

Drago sourit. Ainsi, il avait passé les dernières années à l'étranger non pas comme lui-même, par ambition, mais par amour. C'était Pouffy comme démarche, mais c'était aussi courageux. Quoiqu'il arrivait un moment où on n'avait plus grand-chose à perdre, au final.

Ne perdant pas son sourire, qui semblait s'être figé sur son visage, Drago dissimula l'assouplissement de son attitude en buvant une gorgée de sa bière. Il se relâchait, s'en apercevant avec un temps de retard. Même les bruits du groupe de moldus le dérangeaient moins. Il était concentré dans la conversation.

Lorsqu'il reposa son verre cependant, toute culpabilité à l'idée de manquer à ses principes disparut. Potter descendait une bonne partie de son verre, trop rapidement pour quelqu'un de détendu. La situation le stressait. Et ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Drago.

« Et toi, qu'est-ce qui t'a amené au Japon ? » le questionna Potter d'une voix tendue, tout en reposant son verre.

Drago sentit son propre regard se perdre, le regard figé dans le décor, l'esprit loin de ce bar moldu. Presque loin de Potter, mais avec la conscience d'être toujours en sa présence. Ses lèvres s'activèrent alors que son regard appartenait encore au passé. Un passé proche de la fin de la guerre, proche de son nom bafoué et ridiculisé. Un lendemain de la guerre fui, une dignité à regagner. À distance de l'Angleterre, au Japon, dans ce pays où l'honneur se gagnait au prix des gouttes de sueur.

« Je suis parti pour le défi. Le Japon est réputé pour son honneur et sa recherche de performances », commença-t-il, avant de revenir au temps présent, rétablissant le contact visuel avec Potter. Il se redressa, réalisant que même sa posture exprimait son relâchement. « J'ai appris à garder mon sang-froid dans les situations de tension les plus extrêmes, tout en gardant en tête les objectifs de rentabilité. Je peux te dire que l'Angleterre, c'est de la vinasse en comparaison. »

« Alors pourquoi tu es rentré, dans ce cas ? »

Drago haussa les épaules, autant pour se convaincre lui-même qu'il était à l'aise que pour convaincre Potter que sa décision de rentrer ne signifiait pas grand-chose. En réalité, c'était une nouvelle épreuve : rentrer, sans savoir si son nom portait encore les affres de la guerre. Rentrer, en espérant qu'il pourrait retrouver la personne qu'il était.

C'était bien beau les orgies de business men, mais Drago s'en lassait. Paradoxalement, l'intimité lui manquait. Peut-être qu'il voulait des relations plus construites. En tout cas, il voulait quelque chose de plus profond que des pénis engagés dans des culs entre collègues.

Et discuter avec Potter changeait déjà la donne. Il le sentait. Il avait l'impression que sur les six dernières années qui s'étaient écoulées, il ne s'était exprimé à voix haute que pour impressionner, faire ses preuves. Aujourd'hui, il pouvait… tout simplement échanger. Il avait déjà gagné la surprise. Mais il y avait quelque chose de plus complexe qui se jouait, quelque chose de vrai, même si c'était en surface. La sensation était quelque peu étrange.

« Le pays me manquait. Ma mère me manquait. Et j'avais une opportunité que j'ai saisie, tout simplement », expliqua-t-il.

Il ne mentait pas, mais il se trouvait loin des raisons plus obscures. Raisons plus obscures qui le poussèrent à s'intéresser à son tour à Potter. Et cette fois, ce n'était plus uniquement dans l'optique de le mettre mal à l'aise ou de vérifier ses hypothèses.

« Et toi, tu sais déjà dans quelle équipe tu vas jouer cette année ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Potter releva le visage dans sa direction, les yeux brillants, avant de secouer la tête.

« Non, j'attends d'être démarché, histoire de prendre une offre qui m'intéresse. Les médias ne sont même pas encore au courant que j'ai acheté un logement dans les environs. Je ne veux pas donner l'impression aux équipes locales qu'elles ont déjà gagné. »

Drago acquiesça.

« C'est encore le mieux à faire, en effet. Tu pourrais redorer leur image ceci dit », affirma-t-il alors que Potter souriait de toutes ses dents, pas peu fier que son talent soit reconnu. « Même si la meilleure des équipes reste indiscutablement celle des… »

« … Les Flèches d'Appleby », l'interrompit Potter.

« … Les Faucons de Falmouth », termina-t-il malgré tout, en insistant bien pour signifier qu'il avait entendu leur désaccord mais qu'il exprimait tout de même son opinion.

Ils s'esclaffèrent en même temps. Si leur rivalité s'exprimait toujours au sujet du Quidditch, l'approche était apparemment plus décontractée.

« Remarque, je pourrais bien redorer l'image des Faucons en attrapant le vif d'or pour eux. Ils doivent toujours jouer des battes pour remporter des matches, non ? » le charria davantage Potter.

Drago rit jaune, quelque peu blessé dans son orgueil. En s'attaquant à son équipe préférée et à leurs méthodes, Potter s'en prenait indirectement aux Serpentard. Et Drago avait la sensation qu'il le savait très bien. Fichu Gryffondor !

« Alors tu occupes toujours le poste d'Attrapeur ? » répondit-il sans répondre à sa boutade.

« Tu imagines bien que je n'aurais pas accepté sinon ! » s'exclama Potter, tout sourire.

Drago s'esclaffa une nouvelle fois.

« Le contraire m'aurait étonné, en effet. Même si tu as pris de la carrure pour un Attrapeur », commenta-t-il en promenant son regard sur la musculature qui se dessinait à travers le pull léger que portait Potter.

Celui-ci s'empourpra. Au même instant, Drago réalisa le sens de ses paroles. Il trouvait Potter à son goût. Qu'il le formule sans gêne n'était rien mais le fait que ce soit vraiment ce qu'il pensait était étonnant.

« Hm ! Merci, je suppose », bredouilla Potter. « Les entraînements doivent avoir une influence. »

« Je n'invente rien », ajouta Drago, qui pensait que la meilleure arme était encore d'assumer. « Et oui, effectivement, ça a sans doute une influence. Est-ce que ça change de ceux de Dubois ? »

Il souriait, s'amusant de la signification de ses paroles. Le Quidditch, ce n'était pas uniquement jouer et savoir manier un balai. Il fallait bien d'autres compétences dans lesquelles deux jambes, deux yeux et deux oreilles suffisaient amplement…

« Comment est-ce que tu es au courant, toi ? » s'écria Potter en éclatant de rire, apparemment pas du tout offensé malgré l'évidence même de ses paroles.

« Oh Potter, un Serpentard a plus d'un jeu dans sa stratégie », affirma Drago. « Puis, surtout, on avait de vilaines tendances à écouter aux portes de votre vestiaire, quand on ne s'y cachait pas franchement. »

Ils éclatèrent de rire en même temps, si naturellement qu'ils n'auraient pas pu tricher.

« Tu n'es… qu'un… vil… Serpentard ! » s'insurgea Potter, à bout de souffle.

Drago lui fit un clin d'œil complice, comme s'ils partageaient à présent un secret. Le geste eut pourtant pour effet de déstabiliser Potter qui s'étouffa dans son rire. Il se reprit, toussant. Drago s'annonçait grand gagnant.

« Dis », commença Potter. « Tu es sûr que tu te cachais dans les vestiaires uniquement pour écouter nos tactiques ? »

Surpris de son audace mais amusé, Drago souleva un sourcil. L'arroseur arrosé, en somme. Mais il continua à jouer. Il se rappela notamment qu'il avait un Joker, qui portait le nom de Dean Thomas, et qu'il avait ici la meilleure des façons de vérifier son hypothèse de départ. Il n'y perdait donc pas au change.

« Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends, Potter ? Que je vous matais ? » répondit-il en jouant des arcades.

« Allez, avoue qu'il devait bien y en avoir un qui te plaisait ! »

Drago se fendit un immense sourire, un sourire de vainqueur.

« Joker », déclara-t-il en se relâchant physiquement, allant jusqu'à s'appuyer contre le dossier de sa chaise et à tendre une jambe.

Il se sentait bien ainsi, portant son verre à ses lèvres, croisant le regard de Potter qui le dévorait ouvertement des yeux. Pour peu, il en aurait soupiré d'aise. Il sentit son membre se durcir imperceptiblement, tendant le tissu de son pantalon. Les défis l'excitaient toujours. Et Potter n'était pas désagréable à regarder, il fallait l'admettre.

« Je me dois d'insister », persista Potter.

Oh, il n'aurait pas à insister longtemps pour avoir ses faveurs… Sans le quitter des yeux, Drago reprit la parole.

« Très bien. Mais je reprends un verre, d'abord », annonça-t-il, abusant ouvertement de la patience de son vis-à-vis en créant du suspens.

Il leva le bras en direction du serveur, le hélant.

« Je reprendrai une deuxième pression, s'il vous plaît. »

« Moi aussi », enchaîna Potter.

« Tout de suite, messieurs. »

Au voile qui passa devant les iris de Potter, Drago comprit qu'il était déjà bien alcoolisé. Pas au point de ne plus pouvoir se contrôler, mais au point d'exacerber son caractère de Gryffondor. La soirée risquait d'être intéressante…

Son intuition se confirma lorsque, au moment de trinquer après que le serveur leur eut apporté leur bière, Potter sembla avoir du mal à soutenir son regard, et pas seulement en raison de la gêne. C'était une question de concentration.

« Alors ? » murmura Potter après un silence prolongé.

« Le choix n'est pas très vaste », tergiversa Drago, qui en aurait presque oublié son petit manège.

« En effet. »

« Il y a quand même eu quelques changements, des remplacements… », poursuivit-il pour titiller la patience de Potter.

Ce dernier déglutit. Drago touchait apparemment au but.

« Dean Thomas », lâcha-t-il finalement, sûr de lui.

« Quoi ?! » protesta Potter, criant presque victoire pour lui. « Dean, sérieusement ? »

Drago haussa les épaules, affichant un air désinvolte, reprenant une gorgée de sa bière au passage. L'envie ne lui manquait pas de se moquer ouvertement de lui, mais il craignait que son rire devienne incontrôlable s'il le faisait, tant il trouvait la situation risible.

« Admets qu'il est plutôt pas mal », le charria-t-il, sachant pertinemment qu'il atteindrait sa jalousie.

Potter grommela dans sa barbe inexistante. Son ego était touché. Ainsi, l'ego des Gryffondor pouvait s'atteindre par les voies détournées. Naïf, il n'avait rien vu venir.

« Ouais, il est pas mal… », admit-il à demi-mot.

« Jaloux que ta célébrité ait ses limites, Potter ? » poursuivit Drago, sans limite dans son sadisme.

Cette fois, Potter grogna franchement.

« Ce n'est pas une question de célébrité », râla-t-il. « C'est juste que… »

« C'est juste que ? » releva Drago alors qu'il ne terminait pas sa phrase.

Potter soupira. Drago parviendrait à lui faire cracher le morceau. Potter était un sentimental qui se cachait, en fin de compte.

« C'est juste que moi aussi, je le trouve plutôt pas mal. À tout niveau, si tu vois ce que je veux dire », ajouta-t-il en baissant le ton de sa voix sur la fin.

Drago lui sourit, entre amusement et douceur. Subitement, Potter l'émut. Il paraissait fragile en cet instant.

« Thomas est Éthiopien, n'est-ce pas ? »

Potter se figea, comme percé à jour. Si Drago avait toutes les preuves de sa bonne intuition, il nota qu'il n'en tirait aucune satisfaction.

« Dean est Éthiopien », confirma Potter en se raclant la gorge, mal à l'aise.

Drago hocha la tête, mais ne commenta pas davantage. Il avait eu suffisamment d'informations et n'avait pas envie d'aller plus loin dans cet échange stérile. Il fut d'ailleurs sauvé par le gong puisque quelques secondes plus tard, il y eut de l'agitation parmi les moldus, rappelant leur présence à Drago.

Potter se retourna sur eux, comme s'il réalisait seulement maintenant leur présence. Depuis le début, il avait paru imperméable à leurs cris et commentaires, à un point qui ne laissait plus aucun doute à Drago : il lui plaisait. C'était même plus que cela, Potter buvait ses paroles, il était concentré sur leur conversation, rougissait lorsqu'il le draguait ouvertement.

L'évidence était déstabilisante. Mais ça n'était pas si dérangeant que Drago aurait pu le croire : cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait eu ce genre d'attention. Il se demanda si Potter pouvait rougir davantage encore, sous l'effet d'un baiser ou d'une caresse… Il donnerait à voir cela.

Potter fit alors volte-face, croisant son regard, comprenant qu'il le dévisageait depuis un moment. Instantanément, le rouge gagna ses joues, mais leurs pupilles restèrent accrochées. Drago n'aurait sans doute plus grand-chose de plus à donner que son corps pour savoir à quel point il pourrait rougir, et plus encore…

« Messieurs-dames », lança alors le barman en haussant la voix pour se faire entendre de sa clientèle. « L'établissement va bientôt fermer ses portes. Je vous demanderai donc de terminer vos verres et de ne pas trop tarder pour quitter les lieux. »

Le regard brièvement attiré par l'homme qui avait pris la parole, Drago revint rapidement sur Potter, qui exprimait un grand désarroi. Ses yeux bougeaient sans se fixer, passant de son propre verre à Drago lui-même, comme s'il faisait un calcul mental extrêmement intense. À la différence près que ses traits exprimaient de plus en plus de tristesse au fur et à mesure des mouvements oculaires… il ne voulait pas partir.

Sans plus réfléchir que cela, Drago termina son verre, suivi par Potter, et ils quittèrent les lieux, se retrouvant sur le trottoir, leurs visages se faisant face. Mais Potter baissa brusquement les yeux, enfonçant les mains dans ses poches et s'agitant comme un enfant qui ne voulait pas dire au revoir.

Drago lui-même avait le cœur un peu lourd. Tout en observant Potter et l'expression de sa nervosité, il pria Merlin et Salazar en personnes pour que le Gryffondor ait le courage de lui demander ce que lui n'oserait pas : poursuivre la soirée.

Il n'osait pas, parce que son rythme cardiaque lui faisait peur. Il ne savait pas si c'était la tension de Potter qui le gagnait, ce qui serait étrange parce que la tension des autres l'énervait ou l'amusait, habituellement. Ici, c'était comme un besoin qui le gagnait. Un besoin que Potter formule à voix haute le propre désir qui l'habitait.

Aussi brusquement qu'il avait rompu leur contact visuel, Potter redressa la tête, mais regardant ailleurs que dans sa direction.

« Est-ce que tu veux monter boire un dernier verre chez moi ? » lui proposa-t-il, si rapidement qu'il aurait été incompréhensible si Drago n'avait pas espéré qu'il prononce ces mêmes mots.

Sa nervosité était si palpable que Drago le remercia intérieurement pour son courage. Lui ne n'aurait jamais pris le risque d'être à découvert.

« Pourquoi pas », lui répondit-il, sur un ton le plus posé possible.

Potter releva la tête dans sa direction, surpris par sa réponse. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Il le sondait, comme pour vérifier si Drago se moquait de lui.

« Alors, comment est-ce qu'on rentre ? » s'enquit Drago, qui craignait que Potter y lise davantage que sa sincérité.

« Hmm ! Pas en transplanant, je ne m'en sens pas capable », admit Potter. « Mais si toi… »

Drago sourit, amusé. Apparemment, un Gryffondor avait un instinct de survie. Bien enfoui, mais un instinct de survie quand même.

« Non, pas vraiment. Mais ce n'est pas à cause de l'alcool. »

« Ah ? »

Drago s'esclaffa, présageant l'étonnement de son vis-à-vis. Lui-même ne se lassait pas des images mentales d'une situation réelle, répliquée en boucle par les médias japonais pour dissuader les hors-la-loi.

« Je n'ai pas transplané depuis des années, en réalité. Et même si je ne pense pas avoir oublié comment m'y prendre sans me désartibuler, je ne pense pas que les conditions soient optimales pour m'y essayer maintenant. »

Potter acquiesça, comprenant la logique. Il lui indiqua alors la direction à prendre pour rentrer, et ils marchèrent côte à côte. Drago attendait que sa curiosité prenne le dessus.

« Comment ça se fait que tu n'as pas transplané depuis autant de temps ? » dit-il alors, fronçant les sourcils.

« À cause de la réglementation japonaise », expliqua Drago. « Là-bas, c'est interdit. Si tu transplanes, dans le meilleur des cas, tu es arrêté, mis en prison sans aucune forme de procès. Éventuellement, expulsé du pays. Dans le pire des cas, tu es pulvérisé avant même d'avoir pu te reconstituer entièrement. »

« Sympa… », fit Potter, dont le déglutissement se fit entendre.

Drago haussa les épaules. Il était au-delà des considérations éthiques.

« C'est toujours une question d'équilibre entre la sécurité et la liberté. Visiblement, pour les Japonais, la balance penche du côté de la sécurité. »

« Personnellement, j'appelle ça de l'autoritarisme », marmonna Potter.

Malefoy rit doucement. Fichu Gryffondor et sa tendance à l'insurrection.

« Question de point de vue. Mais en réalité, il s'agit d'une monarchie constitutionnelle. Et même si les Ministères de la magie et moldu sont bien séparés, dans les faits, on sent que ça a une grande influence dans le fonctionnement du côté magique. »

« Et c'est vrai ce que l'on dit à propos de l'empereur ? » lui demanda Potter, d'une voix qui marquait fortement son intérêt.

« S'il s'agit réellement d'un vampire, et toujours le même depuis -660 avant notre ère ? Aucune idée », avoua Drago, déçu. « J'avais bien dans l'idée de le rencontrer pour confirmer la rumeur, mais il n'est pas vraiment accessible, comme tu peux aisément t'en douter. Et on ne peut pas non plus dire que les horaires de travail du Japon en donnent le temps, non plus. »

Potter hocha la tête, signe qu'il écoutait.

« Quel genre d'horaires tu avais là-bas ? »

« Facilement onze heures par jour. Avec un jour de congé toutes les deux semaines », répondit-il calmement.

« Wow ! Il doit en falloir du mental pour tenir à ce rythme… », commenta Potter, impressionné.

« Oui, certainement », s'amusa Drago, pas peu fier de ses capacités.

Ils tournèrent au coin d'une rue en direction de laquelle Potter fit un mouvement de la tête

« C'est par là », lui apprit-il.

Ils hâtèrent le pas et, une fois parvenus au portail, Potter désactiva la sécurité, avant de lui tenir la porte et de la refermer derrière eux, réactivant ainsi la sécurité. Drago le suivit dans les étages, observant les alentours sur leur passage. Les lieux étaient simplistes, mais de qualité et entretenus. Drago n'aurait effectivement pas vu Potter dans un immeuble respirant la richesse, bien qu'il en ait les moyens.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte où Potter sortit ses clefs. Ses mains tremblaient tellement que Drago crut à plusieurs reprises qu'il lâcherait son trousseau avant de parvenir à déverrouiller la serrure. Il y arriva finalement, l'enjoignant à entrer après avoir allumé la lumière du couloir de l'entrée.

« Fais comme chez toi. Je vais voir ce que j'ai au frais », le prévint-il.

« Tes commodités ? »

« Il faut revenir dans le couloir et c'est la première porte à gauche. »

Drago acquiesça, suivant la direction indiquée. Il pénétra les lieux, les illuminant d'un Lumos informulé avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Posant sa baguette sur le bord du lavabo, il observa son reflet dans le miroir. Ses pupilles brillaient d'un éclat métallique, s'accordant avec son léger sourire, reste d'une quiétude incontrôlable. Ajustant quelques mèches pourtant parfaitement placées, Drago secoua la tête. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être aussi détendu.

À part à un endroit de son anatomie, bien que ça soit encore léger. Et il avait plutôt intérêt à faire vidange avant de ne plus être en état pour ça. Etant particulièrement réactif, il ne lui faudrait pas grand-chose.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, les mains propres, il ressortit. Lorsqu'il revint dans la pièce principale, Potter n'était pas encore revenu. Il s'accouda à la table haute qui faisait office de comptoir entre la cuisine et le salon.

Observant les alentours, il songea que les lieux ressemblaient à un studio d'étudiant : quelques meubles bon marché, une décoration rudimentaire et consistant principalement en des trophées de Quidditch et des photos-souvenirs.

Drago sourit. Il se doutait bien que Potter venait seulement d'emménager, mais tout de même… Toutes les maisons n'avaient assurément pas la distinction des Serpentard. Comme l'avait très justement fait remarquer Potter un peu plus tôt, par ailleurs.

Il tourna la tête au moment où Potter revenait, un air désolé sur ses traits.

« Je n'ai trouvé que ceci », l'avertit-il.

« Ça fera l'affaire », lui répondit Drago, en dardant son regard dans le sien.

Il constata immédiatement le malaise de Potter, dont la pomme d'Adam se souleva alors qu'il déglutissait, avant de détourner son regard, troublé. Diantre, il ressemblait toujours à un adolescent maladroit ! Drago allait définitivement prendre les devants pour que Potter se laisse aller.

« Je reviens, je passe deux minutes par la salle de bain », annonça-t-il, posant la bouteille de _Dame de Bacchus_ sur le table avant de s'éclipser par le couloir.

Drago ricana en examinant le spiritueux. La signification était tellement macabre et pas du tout appropriée à la situation. Mais il n'était pas venu pour la qualité du whisky.

À son retour de la salle d'eau, Potter l'ignora en beauté. Ou plutôt, il faisait de son mieux pour éviter que leurs regards se croisent, ce qui était très maladroit et très explicite. Sa démarche gauche, et le bref regard en direction de son entrejambe, suivi d'une grimace, ne laissaient place à aucun doute : il avait une érection. Drago l'observa servir deux verres, patientant jusqu'au moment où il devrait se rapprocher. Il agirait alors.

C'est ce que Potter fit, enfin, contournant la table pour faire le service. Drago sentit son sourire se dessiner. Ils y étaient.

Il attrapa le verre que son hôte lui tendait, le posant aussitôt. Son geste étonna visiblement Potter qui se figea, mais Drago ne lui accorda pas davantage de temps pour réfléchir au sens : accrochant ses pupilles aux siennes, il approcha lentement de son visage. Joueur, malgré tout et comme toujours, il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres.

Potter n'eut aucun mouvement de recul. Si Drago trouva cela encourageant, il n'en fut pas surpris : tout convergeait avec ses précédentes interprétations. Potter en mourrait d'envie. Et Drago adorait jouer.

Se penchant à son oreille, il lui glissa quelques mots.

« Si tu crois que je n'ai pas compris ton manège, Potter », siffla-t-il, sentant sa propre érection alors qu'il rentrait dans son rôle. « On pourrait peut-être en venir aux faits maintenant, tu ne crois pas ? »

Il recula, captant une nouvelle fois le regard du Gryffondor. Ses pupilles brûlaient, ayant perdu toute crainte. Leurs lèvres se rejoignirent dans une même intention, rejointes par leurs corps. Le baiser prit rapidement une tournure plus profonde et plus passionnelle, si bien qu'instinctivement, leurs bas ventres se frôlèrent, les excitant davantage. Ils avaient attendu ce moment toute la soirée, l'attente les avait rendus gourmands et voraces.

Allant droit au but, Drago palpa la bosse de Potter à travers son jeans, provoquant rapidement des halètements de sa part. Ses bruits l'enflammèrent, sans compter la taille de son membre qu'il devinait par ses caresses.

Potter échappa à la langue curieuse, visiblement à bout de souffle. Drago non plus n'était pas en reste, et le voir dans un état similaire l'enchanta. Il rit doucement.

« C'est que je t'en fais de l'effet, Potter », s'amusa-t-il, lui-même essoufflé.

Bien que rougissant, Potter le défia du regard.

« Parce que tu crois que je ne t'ai pas senti bander en te frottant à moi, peut-être ? »

Drago sentit son visage s'étirer alors qu'il souriait.

« Tu devrais peut-être t'en assurer », le nargua-t-il, répondant à son attitude de défi.

D'emblée, les pupilles de Potter cheminèrent jusqu'à la bosse formée dans son pantalon. Il continua à la fixer, comme s'il hésitait.

« On a peur, Potter ? » le charia-t-il.

Potter releva la tête à la boutade, amusé. Lui aussi s'en souvenait.

« Tu aimerais bien », lui répondit-il, joueur, avant de se mettre à genoux devant lui.

Habitué à leurs querelles d'adolescents, Drago frémit d'impatience. Entre eux, ça avait toujours été « jeu de mains, jeu de vilains », et Potter allait une fois de plus le lui prouver…

Il ferma les yeux en sentant le bouton de son pantalon sauter, et la hâte le gagna alors qu'il gagnait un peu d'espace. Il soupira d'aise lorsque Potter le libéra brusquement de toute gêne. Son membre se dressait fièrement à quelques centimètres de son visage, il le savait, et l'idée eut à peine le temps de faire du chemin jusqu'à sa conscience que son gland fut réquisitionné dans une étreinte chaude et humide. La pointe de la langue de Potter le titillait à sa tête, doucement… Il se courba alors que ses pupilles se révulsaient de plaisir. Puis tout son phallus sentit la même étreinte chaude et humide, et un long soupir s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres, lent, rythmé par sa respiration prise de court.

Emprisonné par une fellation de plus en plus rapide et étroite, Drago commença à perdre pied dans les vagues de plaisir qui le submergeaient, paraissant douces mais manquant de le renverser. Craignant de se répandre si tôt, il se retira de l'antre humide et enjoignit Potter à se relever, attirant son visage à lui.

L'envie de l'embrasser pour contenir et transmettre sa fièvre l'étreignit et il s'exécuta. Les gémissements de Potter firent douloureusement tressauter son érection. Une petite vengeance était à l'ordre du jour.

« À mon tour », annonça-t-il simplement en se débarrassant des vêtements à ses chevilles, avant de pousser son amant en direction du canapé, en mode prédateur activé.

Potter ne lui opposa aucune résistance, se laissant choir. Il leva à peine les fesses pour que Drago lui retire son pantalon et son caleçon. Une fois cela fait, Drago détailla le visage de Potter. Les yeux mi-clos, la tête reposant sur le dossier du canapé, il semblait attendre que l'on s'occupe de lui.

Espiègle, comme toujours, Drago dévisagea longuement Potter ainsi offert. Le membre qui s'érigeait à quelques dizaines de centimètres de lui le faisait saliver d'avance, mais il voulait que Potter le voie aller à sa rencontre. En arrière-plan, il vit les traits de Potter exprimer l'incompréhension, tandis qu'il ouvrait les yeux, à la recherche d'une explication. Alors que leurs pupilles s'accrochaient, Drago avança, langue sortie, en direction du membre aux veines palpitantes. Il le lécha sur toute sa longueur sans perdre une miette du regard brûlant en face de lui.

Parvenant au sommet, il s'en empara dans son entièreté, faisant gémir Potter. Lui jetant un œil pendant qu'il s'activait avec des mouvements montant et descendant, Drago constata que Potter avait complètement fermé les paupières à présent. Se concentrant uniquement sur sa tâche, Drago accéléra le mouvement sans se soucier des sons qu'il produisait en aspirant le phallus, ce qui plaisait beaucoup à Potter s'il se fiait à son audition.

« Je vais… », l'interrompit soudainement Potter d'une voix fluette, manquant visiblement d'air.

Drago cessa immédiatement son mouvement, le libérant de son emprise buccale. Voyant Potter la bouche entrouverte, en proie à un feu aussi ardent que bienfaiteur, il ressentit à nouveau l'envie de l'embrasser. Cédant à son désir, il se releva, s'installant à califourchon sur lui. Il ne prit pas le temps de la réflexion, capturant avec douceur le visage de son supplicié, et partit en quête de sa langue.

Sentant le sexe de Potter taper sur ses fesses comme un appel, Drago retrouva sa vigueur en moins de deux.

« Tu as ce qu'il faut ? » murmura-t-il, se dégageant à contrecœur de la salve de leurs langues.

« Mmmh ! » fit Potter, qui ne répondit pas toute de suite, comme perdu dans les limbes du plaisir. « Dans ma chambre. »

« Allons-y alors », lui chuchota aussitôt Drago, en suivant l'arrête de sa mâchoire de ses lèvres. Il se sentait au bord de l'explosion, excité tant par la vue de Potter qui lui était offert que par le contact de leurs corps. « J'ai envie d'entrer en toi. Même si avant ça, je vais te préparer si longuement que tu me supplieras d'aller droit au but. Et quand j'accéderai finalement à tes prières, je posséderai ton être jusqu'à le secouer du plus violent orgasme de ta vie, Potter. »

En réponse, Potter geint, et Drago manqua de peu de le suivre. Ils se relevèrent péniblement, se débarrassant du reste de leurs vêtements entre deux baisers sur le chemin qui les séparait de la chambre, où Drago dut plusieurs fois dévier leur trajectoire. Se jetant corps et âme dans leur échange passionnel, Potter ne regardait pas où il mettait les pieds, au point de les amener droit dans le mur et même dans un meuble qui faisait le coin.

Finalement, ils parvinrent jusqu'au lit où Potter le renversa, se mouvant sur lui au rythme d'un baiser chaotique, où Drago perdit jusqu'à la position exacte de ses lèvres par rapport à celles de Potter. Il se cambra instinctivement lorsque leurs pénis se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre.

« Potter », grogna-t-il péniblement. « Si tu persistes sur cette voie, je ne tiendrais plus très longtemps. Et je ne suis pas certain que ton petit cul apprécierait le traitement. »

Drago ne mentait pas. Il avait beau avoir de l'expérience – et pas qu'un peu -, le fait que son partenaire s'offre à lui de cette façon, avec cette recherche de fusion des corps et des âmes, c'était nouveau et particulièrement exaltant. Potter ne voulait pas juste se servir de lui pour se procurer un orgasme fulgurant il voulait du contact, il voulait de l'alchimie. Chaque parcelle de peau semblait y réagir, Drago n'y étant clairement pas insensible.

Malgré son avertissement, Drago regretta que Potter s'écarte de lui. Il entendit un tiroir s'ouvrir et se refermer, puis son visage réapparut dans son champ de vision, affichant une expression enjouée. Il ressemblait à un enfant impatient à l'idée de commencer à jouer, tout heureux du moment qui lui était accordé.

Et Drago se sentait comme un autre enfant à qui on avait appris des comportements d'adultes, qui avait grandi trop vite, et qui se sentait autant le devoir que l'envie de passer ce moment avec son homologue.

« C'est toi le chef, du coup ? » lui demanda Potter, tout en déposant des objets sur son torse.

Drago les lorgna, découvrant un préservatif et une bouteille de lubrifiant. Il les attrapa d'une main, s'aidant de l'autre pour se redresser. Il se rapprocha, accrochant le regard émeraude sans le perdre de vue, et vint si près de Potter que leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Il n'eut aucun mouvement de recul. Il s'apercevait que depuis leur premier baiser, il ressentait un désir insatiable de réitérer.

« C'est toujours moi le chef », lui signifia-t-il dans un souffle, en réponse à sa question, avant de s'emparer franchement de cette bouche tentatrice.

Leur échange était brûlant. Drago sentait chaque centimètre de son corps hurler de désir, damné au feu éternel, dont le seul salut à son âme était de succomber en se fondant dans celui qui suintait de la même manière.

Concordant avec ses pensées, il fit basculer Potter, prenant la position haute. Ainsi au-dessus de lui, il était bien placé pour parcourir sa peau, ce dont il ne se priva pas. Ses paumes glissèrent sur ses épaules, son torse, ses côtes, son ventre, comme on touchait une pièce de soie : avec délicatesse et convoitise. Il ne retint pas son sourire de satisfaction en constatant que Potter avait levé les jambes, accrochant ses mollets à sa taille. Jetant un œil à son visage, il ne put que noter son extase explicite.

Saisissant la bouteille de lubrifiant, il déposa une noisette du contenu sur deux de ses doigts avant les enduire à l'aide de son autre main. Délicatement, il tenta une première approche de l'orifice tant convoité, attentif à ce qu'exprimaient le visage de son amant. Il effectua quelques mouvements rotatifs à l'entrée jusqu'à ce que Potter expire enfin.

Avisant le point de détente, il fit pénétrer une phalange, faisant grimacer le visage ainsi partagé entre plaisir, désir et gêne. Avec douceur, il bougea son index, qui entra et sortit de plus en plus profondément et de plus en plus rapidement, modifiant la respiration au-dessus. Potter finit par se laisser aller à sa mise en condition, fermant les yeux. Il était prêt pour la suite.

Un deuxième doigt rejoint le premier, et Drago sentit le conduit anal se refermer autour de lui en même temps qu'il vit Potter ouvrir les yeux dans une expression de stupeur. Sachant que seules la patience et la délicatesse permettaient de passer cette étape, Drago reprit ses mouvements lents, s'appliquant.

Progressivement, il sentit la pression se relâcher autour de ses doigts. Il écarta alors les doigts pour tester l'élasticité du passage, conscient que tout ce qui précéderait la pénétration pénienne rendrait celle-ci moins laborieuse. Il sut qu'il tenait le bon bout en entendant les gémissements de Potter, qui rendirent son érection plus douloureuse encore... Diantre, c'était terriblement excitant !

N'y tenant plus, il retira doucement ses doigts, s'emparant du préservatif qu'il sortit de son emballage. Potter gémit d'impatience, ce qui le fit rire autant que ça le rendit bêtement heureux.

« Deux minutes, Potter », s'esclaffa-t-il, avant d'inspecter la protection, qu'il huma, intrigué par sa couleur. « Sérieusement, des préservatifs à la menthe ? Qu'est-ce que tu espères ? Sentir bon du cul ? »

« Ou de la bouche. T'as un problème avec le vert, Malefoy ? » répliqua Potter, grognon.

Cette fois, celui-ci ressemblait un enfant qui s'impatientait du bonbon promis. Drago sourit, amusé.

« Pas vraiment, non. C'est juste ridicule. »

Il vit clairement Potter lever les yeux au ciel.

« C'est juste comme ça ! Tu viens ou tu veux me taper la discut' sur les goûts et les couleurs de mes préservatifs ? » râla Potter.

Drago éclata de rire face à son expression boudeuse. Il avait toujours les mollets accrochés à sa taille, attendant sans trop de patience l'arrivée du Saint Graal personnifié en Drago Malefoy le grand. Drago se sentait pousser des ailes.

« Tu es d'une élégance rare, Potter », se moqua-t-il gentiment, avant de le tapoter au niveau des flancs pour qu'il se redresse, ce qu'il fit. Leur bouche à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre, Drago poursuivit, joueur. Il venait d'avoir une idée. « Tu vas pouvoir profiter de ce goût mentholé en l'enfilant toi-même. Mains interdites. »

Potter secoua la tête, plus amusé que choqué par sa proposition. D'ailleurs, bien loin de refuser son idée, il se recula, de sorte que Drago put placer le préservatif sur son gland.

« À toi », l'invita-t-il.

Potter se pencha alors vers son membre dressé qui requérait de l'attention. La réalité était encore meilleure que l'idée qui lui avait fugacement traversé l'esprit. La sensation de pression, couplée avec l'image de cette bouche vorace qui l'aspirait, était tout simplement magique. Drago sifflait, le plaisir coupant net toute respiration. Le préservatif fut déroulé trop tôt à son goût.

Potter se redressa, et Drago en profita pour induire le latex de lubrifiant. Le moment tant attendu était proche et il pouvait sentir l'impatience dans l'atmosphère, entre leurs corps tendus à l'extrême. Il aurait même pu dire que ça avait une odeur, l'odeur de l'avidité sous forme de sudation. Merlin, que c'était terriblement bon…

« Viens », l'appela-t-il, l'invitant à s'installer de lui-même sur son membre.

Drago sentait que s'il initiait lui-même le mouvement, il ne pourrait pas retenir sa hâte tant il avait besoin de disparaître en lui. Et il n'était pas d'humeur propice à lui faire mal, même s'il trouvait personnellement que la douleur était parfois si excise qu'elle en était jouissive.

Il laissa Potter prendre appui sur lui pour s'aider à s'empaler, ce qu'il ne fit pas à la légère. Drago fut saisi dans un cri silencieux, courbant l'échine. Son phallus était douloureusement emprisonné dans l'étau de chaire, mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait songé à s'en extraire. Mais alors que Potter s'enfonçait un peu profondément, il laissa échapper un son rauque.

« Ça va ? » souffla Potter, n'étant, lui non plus, pas au bout de ses peines.

Drago s'esclaffa, sans pouvoir décrypter le sentiment qui le dominait en cet instant.

« Je suis un peu à l'étroit, c'est bizarre, non ? »

Potter rit à son tour, tout en poursuivant sa descente, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer la pression autour de son membre.

« Merlin, Potter, si tu ris en même temps, c'est encore plus difficile », se plaint-il d'une voix aigüe.

En réponse à sa plainte, Potter se pencha sur lui, l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Entrouvrant les lèvres, Drago n'hésita pas une seule seconde à joindre leurs langues, approfondissant de la meilleure des façons leur étreinte. Il n'avait jamais autant embrassé un amant de toute sa vie, et la chaleur qui lui dévorait les entrailles lui fit prendre conscience qu'il avait indéniablement manqué quelque chose. C'était sans commune mesure avec ses parties de sexe sans passion.

Il finit par renverser Potter sur le côté, reprenant sa précédente position, au-dessus de lui. Malgré ses précautions, le visage de Potter se fendit d'une grimace.

« Ça va ? » lui souffla Drago, inquiet.

Loin de ses inquiétudes, Potter attrapa sa nuque et suivant le mouvement, Drago se retrouva collé à lui, tandis que ses lèvres furent capturées de la plus fiévreuse des façons.

« Bouge », lâcha Potter entre deux baisers, n'y tenant plus.

Ragaillardi par l'injonction, Drago s'exécuta, effectuant de rapides aller et venues. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup plus de temps pour que les respirations se fassent plus bruyantes, rythmées par leur fougue. Leurs lèvres se quittaient à peine, bien que leur baiser fût chaotique.

« Plus loin », réclama Potter, gémissant.

S'évertuant à le combler, Drago se retira lentement et revint immédiatement pour s'enfoncer autant qu'il le put. Cela leur arracha un cri mutuel qui se brisa, incapable de suivre l'intensité de leur union.

Il insista, réitérant l'action à plusieurs reprises, puis ses mouvements s'accélèrent, augmentant considérablement la température intérieure comme extérieure. Leurs cris se multiplièrent jusqu'à la délivrance, se mêlant, indifférenciés, avant de se transformer en hoquètements.

Dévasté par l'orgasme, tout comme Potter à en juger les rétractations de son orifice, Drago se retira avant de se laisser retomber dans le lit, la respiration anarchique, faisant écho à celle de Potter.

Bougeant à peine les lèvres, il lança un sortilège de nettoyage, les débarrassant du sperme du sexe de Potter qui, emprisonné entre leurs ventres, les avait recouverts.

« Comment… tu… as… fait ça ? » haleta Potter.

Drago lorgna dans sa direction, le voyant toucher son abdomen avec perplexité.

« Sortilège informulé », murmura-t-il, sa propre respiration laissant encore à désirer.

« Sans baguette ? »

Prenant le temps de quelques profondes inspirations profondes, Drago ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Pas nécessaire… c'est juste un moyen pour focaliser ta magie… ça s'apprend », l'informa-t-il.

« Comment ? » voulut savoir Potter.

Drago s'esclaffa, terminant son rire dans une toux, n'ayant pas encore suffisamment récupéré. Ils se remettaient à peine de leur partie de jambes en l'air que Potter le sollicitait déjà !

« C'est facile quand on est doué », annonça-t-il, ses lèvres s'étirant légèrement.

« Prétentieux. »

« Je suis réaliste », lui affirma Drago. « Mais sérieusement, c'est facile. Il suffit de se concentrer sur une représentation visuelle de ce que tu veux produire tout en énonçant, verbalement ou non, la formule associée. »

Le silence se fit, Potter s'évertuant probablement à lancer un sortilège sans baguette magique. Drago en profita pour écouter son corps qui revenait peu à peu au calme.

Quelques instants plus tard, il vit une couette se dresser telle une vague avant de le recouvrir. Blasé, il laissa échapper un grognement qui passa inaperçu à côté de l'hilarité de Potter.

« Sérieusement ?! » s'exclama-t-il. « On meurt de chaud et la première chose à laquelle tu penses, c'est de rabattre la couverture ? Gamin. »

Il râla, dégageant son visage. La couette virevolta rapidement, permettant au rire de Potter de se répercuter dans la pièce.

« Râleur », lui chuchota Potter en se glissant jusqu'à son cou, lui soufflant dans la nuque.

Ses lèvres remplacèrent son souffle, suivies par ses dents qui mordillèrent sa peau. Gémissant, Drago ferma les yeux, oubliant son agacement. D'autant plus que la main de Potter descendait le long de son ventre, laissant présager la suite.

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps d'atteindre son objectif puisqu'une alarme retentit, faisant bondir Drago hors du lit.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? » commença Potter, les yeux ronds.

« C'est mon réveil ! » s'écria Drago qui s'élançait déjà dans le couloir. De retour dans la pièce principale, il fouilla dans la poche de sa veste, à la recherche de sa baguette, qu'il éteignit.

Il se rhabilla à la hâte, le cœur lourd, avant de retourner dans la chambre. Il était l'heure de s'en aller. Déglutissant, il regarda Potter, qui s'était assis en tailleur sur son lit, qui le regardait sans le voir.

« Tu dois y aller, je suppose ? » lui lança-t-il d'une petite voix, sans lever les yeux dans sa direction.

« Oui », confirma Drago. « Je déjeune avec ma mère à treize heures. Il faut que je rentre me doucher et me changer avant ça. »

Potter acquiesça, refusant toujours de tourner la tête dans sa direction. Il semblait triste et son humeur déteignit sur Drago.

« Tu regrettes ? » lui demanda-t-il d'un murmure.

« Mmmh ? » fit Potter, avant de lever enfin la tête pour le regarder. Leurs pupilles s'accrochèrent. Il semblait perdu. « Non, je ne regrette pas. Je… je me demandais… »

Il soupira, avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

« En fait, je me demandais si on se reverrait. »

L'iris émeraude chancela sans pour autant fuir son regard. Drago se fendit d'un sourire, manquant de peu un soupir de soulagement.

« Je pense bien que oui », répondit-il, alors que les deux iris se mettaient à briller. « Mais là il faut vraiment que j'y aille. Au revoir, Potter. »

Il fit volteface, quittant la pièce. Arrivé dans le couloir, il entendit Potter le rappeler.

« Comment ? » s'écria ce dernier.

Drago rit doucement.

« Je sais où tu habites ! » lança-t-il en guide de réponse, avant de rejoindre l'entrée et de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Dévalant les escaliers de l'immeuble, Drago se fit la réflexion que quelque chose avait changé. Il ne savait pas encore quoi exactement, mais ce qui était sûr, c'était que son retour en Angleterre marquait le début d'un nouveau chapitre.

* * *

A Rose Malefoy, cette grandeur âme qui s'ignore encore, dans toute l'humilité de sa personne.

 _"*Cellui qui veut voir l'arc-en-ciel doit apprendre à aimer la pluie." Paulo Coelho_

 _._

Une analyse de cet OS suivra dans les Portraits inclusifs. Notez que, même si Harry et Drago se protègent, ils ont quand même pris des risques (bien que moindres) avant cela, avec leur fellation mutuelle sans préservatifs. Vous voilà averti-e-s.

Flux énergétique de scarabée sur vous,  
Cailean.

P.S. : Tant que je vous tiens. Je suis à présent sur discord, avec d'autres auteur-rice-s (comme Lyra Muushya, Mery-Alice Gilbert, Line.M...). Vous pouvez venir nous rejoindre pour discuter ! **eUJzppa**.


End file.
